Unknown
by I.Love.Ukes
Summary: Unknown is the name of a club in Ikebukuro, one that is visited quite frequently by a certain informant, bartender and high school duo. But what happens when they all end up there on the same night, and Izaya is pulling the strings? Shizaya. Future Masaomi/Mikado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I thought I would write this one just for fun. It will have multiple chapters. Let me know if you think I should continue it. To enhance the effect, please read while listening to you favorite club music. (I prefer dubstep and electronic music over the 'hip hop and pop' styles, so that's what I describe in the story)**

**Oh and for those of you that read the story 'Ricochet,' I'm really sorry. We're having some difficulties so it may be a little bit before ch 11 posts. I'm hoping it will be sometime in the next 2 weeks.**

******So here goes...**

* * *

Izaya sat in the corner of the club at a lonely table, stirring his fruity drink with his straw and occasionally taking sips. He watched his humans as they attempted to make relationships in a shady place drowned with dub-step music and alcohol.

_'How funny they are, constantly looking for comfort or even satisfaction from the random people in places like this... yet they wonder, after creating a relationship, why the other is searching for another behind their backs... pitiful. Not to mention it's so dark that you can't really make out facial features unless you're around the bar... You don't even know who you're dancing with. Maybe that's the fun? ...Must be.'_ He thought as he observed the others in the club. He might not admit it but he was a little jealous of his humans sometimes. He was so above them and it _did_ seem a little fun to throw out all of his inhibitions for one night, not that he could.

The lighting was dim with a purple hue and there were periodic lights beaming over the dance floor in which roughly 100 humans were currently flailing around on. Definitely one of the more popular clubs in town and the only one worth getting a drink at. Izaya knew the bartenders and the club owner personally though, so service was always best for him here, anyway.

The informant watched intently, waiting to pick his next victim. There were all kinds of people here, black ones, white ones, tan ones, gay ones, straight ones. He thought that the latter sounded like a good one to troll tonight. He took a moment to contemplate what kind of personality he should put on tonight.

Izaya wasn't gay and he wasn't straight, he wasn't anything. He couldn't love one human over another at all. He couldn't love romantically. He had thought about it several times, over and over how it would probably be nice to have a warm body to lie next to but it just wasn't something that he could do. He thought about love as a disease, something that takes over your life, makes you do stupid things and even kills you. He'd rather steer clear of something like that. Even so, who could Izaya love? He couldn't dare show more attention to one human rather than others, could he? Man, woman, race, these things didn't make a difference at all. He didn't despise the thought of being with another, though, it was just something he didn't think was possible.

The deep sound of the beat and accelerating pace of the song dared to make his heart beat a little faster as it mixed with the smell of sweat, alcohol and smoke in the air.

_'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let go.. just once?' _The thought passed through his mind just as the song changed to something a little more exciting and fast paced. It seemed like it was just a mixture of different sounds that came together with a beat that matched the quickening pace of his heart. And with that, a plan formed in this intelligent yet slightly eccentric informant's mind.

Allowing the song to lead him, he quickly downed the remaining amount of his drink and slammed it down on the table. Realizing it wasn't quite enough for what he was going to attempt tonight, he slipped through the crowd towards the bar. He asked for a shot Patron thinking that the burn and taste of tequila would be fit for a high school party type. He already had the look, now all he needed was the attitude.

The bartender gave Izaya an odd glance at his request, clearly wondering what the man was up to but he poured the drink anyway. He then set a lemon and salt on the bar for him as well. Izaya chuckled a bit, figuring that it couldn't have been more perfect. His humans are going to adore him tonight ,he thought, as he grabbed the salt and licked the back of his hand slowly. Pouring some salt on it, he gave seductive glances to several random people in the crowd though he wasn't sure if they saw it. Frankly, he couldn't see the features of anyone in the room other than the people at the bar and that was only because of the very dim purple hue that was lit up behind it. He wondered how the bartender was sure of what he was giving anyone but quickly dismissed that thought, his drinks always tasted the same after all.

Izaya grabbed the shot in his salted hand and the lemon in the other, he gave another long slow lick to his hand as he stared in the direction of another man at the bar. The man didn't seem object to the gesture but not really comfortable with it either. Izaya smiled a bit before downing the shot, he didn't really feel the need for the lemon but he sucked on it anyway. Just as he thought, though, he did feel quite a bit more loose as he stood from his chair and slid his jacket off.

Feeling quite full of himself, Izaya left his jacket on the chair and started his journey sliding through the crowd, slowly getting used to and adapting his movements to the random people in the crowd. He smiled rather genuinely as he watched the reactions to his rather girly way of rocking his hips to the beat. Many different people were staring at him. Girls were jealous of his moves and his over all sexy appearance that was ultimately stealing the attention of their partners. Guys were staring from a far, shocked and too shy to make a move yet, or so it seemed.

It wasn't too long before the mixed drinks and shot were absorbed fully and Izaya was moving a lot more confidently. He was now rocking his hips and nearly dirty dancing with arms raised in the air. He had received many slaps on the ass and it only fueled him further. His personality as a young gay slut was proving to be a lot more fun than he thought, he almost forgot his main purpose when he spotted a straight looking man dancing alone.

Izaya made his way over to the man and began rubbing his backside on him while swaying his hips. The man seemed okay with it at first. Izaya assumed that the man didn't realize that he, in fact, was not a short haired female. Izaya then went as far as grabbing the man's hands and holding them over his waist. He couldn't help but feel like this was so fun but the guy hadn't reacted yet, so it was time to make that happen. Some of the other men in the crowd were making eyes at him, wishing they were his current victim.

Izaya grabbed the man's hands once more and dragged them up to his chest and back down slowly which was in great contrast to the pace of their hips. It still didn't register to the man so he did it one more time. Izaya let a smirk come over his lips as he felt the man stiffen and try to pull his hands away. The man had finally noticed that this was one seriously flat chested chick.

_'You're not getting away that quickly. Haha!' _ Izaya laughed inwardly as he gave a more serious grip to the man's hand. Raising the hand above his head, he began to sway his hips downward and sliding down the man and then back up. Once he was back up and pressing against the man he could clearly feel something hard against him before the man ultimately ripped away from Izaya and ran off.

Some in the mass of people saw what happened and it resulted in the sound of a loud 'aww' resounding throughout the dance floor. Realizing he was a bit more popular with his moves than he guessed, he raised both of his hands out to his sides and shrugged with a 'his loss' expression on his face and then started dancing again.

It wasn't long before girls and guys were dancing in front of him and behind him. While one girl was dancing on him, he felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to see Shinra's name on the screen. He stopped dancing with the girl and opened the text message.

**[Hey, me and some of our friends are out on the town and I was wondering if you wanted to come along. We're going to the club Unknown, you in?] **

Izaya smiled.

**{Already ahead of you :P I'm feeling kind of... different tonight... so don't mess with my mood, kay?}**

Izaya continued dancing for a moment before he felt another vibration and read the text.

**[Oh, yeah? Sounds interesting, are you actually dancing?]**

**{Yeah, I'm kind of a star right now. My humans adore me! :) You should come dance with me, Shinra~!}**

**[Haha, sounds fun, we're not too far away now. Be there soon.]**

Izaya giggled a bit and then decided he needed to return to the bar for another shot. This time, the bartender smiled as he poured the liquor.

_'I must be good for business right now, men trying to drink and tricking their courage to dance with me. I guess I can be pretty intimidating.'_ He thought as he downed the shot in the same manner as before.

Once he was through, he went back into the crowd and began dancing just as he was before. He rocked his hips side to side and even ran his hands through his silky hair and down his body, which only ended up giving him some kind of sexy Anime hair. He moved his ass around like he was just asking for someone to take him, he was lost in the music.

Each and every male that danced on him left with an unattended tightness in their jeans and it made it all the more fun for the informant. After 2 shots and 2 mixed drinks down, he was really feeling relaxed. Somewhere over the last fifteen minutes, he stopped caring about his quest for reactions and started just letting go and having fun. It was a different kind of fun than he was used to but it was definitely subconsciously rewarding. He was lost in the music, that was all there was to it, though the shots he had were definitely helping as well.

Shinra walked into the club with Kadota and a few others. He motioned his friends to a table and immediately went to the bar for a drink. He knew that if Izaya was dancing he must already be a couple shots in and he would need to catch up. Shinra bought a few rounds of shots and brought them to the table. After everyone took a few shots, they ventured out into the crowd as well.

Izaya was currently having the time of his life dancing up on a taller guy that looked about 20. His dark hair made him look almost as mischievous as Izaya and he also had some rather sadistic looking eyes. Once Shinra caught sight of the two of them, his jaw dropped. He was already feeling the effects of the alcohol and he couldn't help but think that the two really matched each other. Izaya and the other man's movements were completely in sync, they would rock their hips together when the beat was quick and when it slowed down they swayed and slowly lowered only to come right back up. When Izaya would bend down and push his ass up to the man he would run his hand down the informant's back. The dark haired male really had no qualms about feeling up the informant in front of everyone and Shinra was surprised to see Izaya acting the way he was.

Izaya just went along with it, the man really was good at dancing with him so there was no reason to stop. He felt amazing, he had never felt so carefree before. Well, he was always carefree but he wasn't planning anything at the moment. His mind and body were practically driven by his subconscious desires, nothing else.

Shinra's gaze was interrupted by a vibration in his pocket.

**(I changed my mind. I'm coming. Only this once though. Cause I don't want to give you any blood. That threat won't work forever.)**

A bout of anxiety crept over him when he realized what he had just done, but after a glance at the very carefree, very seductive Izaya, he relaxed a bit and decided it should be fine.

**[K make sure you get some shots in you when you get here. Three should be enough. We've already started.]**

**(Fine.)**

Going to clubs or popular places in general was not really a Shizuo thing to do. He hated violence and those places usually piss him off. When he drinks he usually does it over at Shinra's or at home, but Shinra keeps insisting that he get out and have some fun with others. It also made Shizuo pretty uneasy because, although he never told a soul, he loses his strength when he drinks. He assumed his reputation would be sufficient for staying out of trouble tonight.

Once Shizuo walked into the club he immediately felt uneasy and the loud music was kind of an irritant. He decided it probably got better after a few shots, which he headed to the bar to get. The bartender lined up three shots for him and he downed all three, one after the other with ease. It wasn't long before he felt the burn in his stomach and the mood change, though. Luckily, he didn't see the signature fur coat hanging on the chair beside him, instead he went to the tables and found Shinra who had returned to his seat.

Shinra met him with a bright and smiling face. "Hey, you made it. I think I'll faint."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "Tch, yeah. Today was rather stressful so I kind of felt like relaxing a bit."

Shinra smirked as he spoke under his breath. "Perfect."

The blonde cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Did you take your shots?"

Shizuo nodded while looking over to the crowd and debating on whether or not he would attempt to go out there. He didn't really dance and that was just one more reason not to be here. But just as he was about to wuss out...

"Haha, Shizuo, you wanting to go dance~?" Shinra's mind was already plotting something rather unhealthy for his own amusement.

"No." Shizuo firmly stated.

"Aww, come on. What, you can't dance with anyone? Come on! It's fun!"

Shizuo just realized what a horrible idea it was for him to have come here. He tried his best to stand his ground.

"There's no way I'm going out there. That's that." He said as he exhaled the smoke from the freshly lit cigarette he held in his fingers.

"What!? You're kidding me. Well, I'm starting to lose respect for you. Nice job being a downer. Well, I'm going to dance." Shinra's cheeks were already red and he was shifting his weight to keep balance.

Just when he thought he would throw something at Shinra, two things happened.

He realized he was in a room full of innocent people.

and

The third shot finally dissolved and he wasn't feeling quite as strong as he normally did.

As far as Shizuo was concerned, he still wasn't going out there.

But then Kadota chimed in, placing his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Come on man, loosen up a little."

This, however, seemed to work in Shinra's favor. He decided that would probably be enough so he headed out to the dance floor to embarrass himself with his lonely dancing and rather cheesy moves. The other friends they had come with were already dancing and Kadota joined the girl he invited out on the dance floor.

"Tch." Shizuo stubbed his cigarette out in the ash tray and took another shot from the tray at their table. He took a deep breath in and moved his way through the crowd of people and it wasn't long before all kinds of women were trying to make moves on him. He shrugged a few of them off before the effects of his last shot really started to hit him. The next girl that made a move on him must have given him some kind of courage because he just went with the flow and eventually was able to match his movements to hers. He actually kind of liked this. Someone was dancing with him like this and not really caring that he was the monster of Ikebukuro. It was somewhat comforting.

Shinra was moving through the crowd doing silly choreography like the robot or the sprinkler. Some girls giggled at him but no one made fun of him, everyone was just having a good time.

Izaya was just returning from his 3rd shot, when he noticed Shinra's white lab coat. He knew that it couldn't be anyone else in a place like this wearing something like that. It wasn't necessary but Shinra wore it anyway, like always. Izaya's body was right back to dancing around again when he made it over to Shinra and began dancing up on him hard. Shinra was only shocked for a moment. It didn't take him long to figure out who it was and so he decided to play along.

Izaya was smiling seductively as he moved his body on Shinra like a dirty little slut. Somewhere in Shinra's mind, he found Izaya to be really sexy and he felt like ' this is Izaya.' Shinra was already pretty drunk, he never could hold his liquor. This is why Izaya felt like Shinra was always a good person to drink with, it was amusing. Izaya moved with Shinra the same way as he did with the man before but Shinra wasn't very good at matching his movements... at all. They eventually split and danced alone but in close proximity.

Shizuo saw Shinra through the crowd, he wasn't hard to spot. He was dancing in such a silly manner in front of some short haired girl. He moved over to him and as soon as he did... that same short haired girl accidentally backed up to him. Once she figured out there was someone behind her she began to dance up on him. No, not just dance up on. She even moved her arm above her head and wrapped it up around his neck. She massaged slowly on the sensitive crook between his neck and shoulder as she pressed her body to his.

Shinra couldn't help but laugh. He never said a word, he just laughed and then laughed harder when he saw that Shizuo had a slight blush as he placed his hands on Izaya's hips and matched his movements. He knew it would happen sooner or later, he just didn't think it would work so perfectly. He didn't even have to force it!

Shizuo looked over to Shinra who was holding a thumb up. "Keep it up!"

Both Shizuo and Izaya were already pretty drunk and feeling great. Shizuo was becoming more bold and dancing with Izaya about the same way as the dark haired man had before. Matching just as good if not better than the other man had. It's like they were perfectly in sync, like someone you know so well that you can finish the other's sentences.

Izaya really couldn't help but feel really turned on by the man behind him. He danced even more confidently with each second, the faster the beat the more he rubbed on the man behind him. He pressed his backside to the man and rubbed it in slow circles periodically then continued to the beat again.

Shizuo was really intoxicated by this woman's scent, it was so familiar. At first, he thought he could put a finger on it but it never happened, he just got lost in her movements.

Izaya was now sporting a blush that showed just how much he was feeling the shots he had done.

Shizuo's interest was starting to become apparent through his jeans and Izaya was feeling the same way for the first time with one of his 'partners' on the dance floor. He turned around to put his arms around the man's neck. He faced the direction of their laps that were now grinding together as Izaya rocked his hips against the other's leg.

It was in this moment Shizuo realized that this was not a girl he was dancing with at all, apparent by the sudden sensation of a rock hard erection pressed up against his leg. He laughed inwardly at himself for trying to read a book by its cover.

The blonde wasn't really worried about the fact that it was a guy. Who cares? It was someone who was able to be around him and even get aroused by him instead of cowering away from him in fear. If this guy wanted to give him attention then, why fight it?

The two were both shuddering from the friction that Izaya was creating between them. Feeling brave and comfortable, Shizuo leaned forward, finding the other's neck and bit softly. The form practically melted into him, visible shivers and jolts running throughout. Shizuo took this as a good sign and bit a little harder at which he earned a small moan and breath in his ear that went straight to his groin. Right at the moment he let go of the other's skin, the form looked up into his eyes...

* * *

**Mauhahahaha, I'm so evil. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I want to remind you of three things before we get started.**

**I do not own this story.**

**I encourage you to listen to your favorite club music to enhance the story. (I prefer dubstep and electronic music over 'hip hop' and 'pop' styles, so that is what I describe in this fic.)**

**This fic is purely for fun.**

**So please enjoy!**

* * *

Even though they both saw the other, even though they fully recognized each other, they just kind of stared at each other wide eyed waiting for the other's reaction.

_'No way. Shizu-chan? Haha, no way.'_

The moment of shock was only brief before Izaya snickered and continued his movements.

_'What the-? This is Izaya? This...Izaya...is...Izaya...IZAYA! What?...Izaya...'_

Shizuo wasn't near as pissed as one would think. I mean, don't get me wrong, he was severely confused but not really pissed. He couldn't understand why Izaya had caused him to have such a reaction. IZAYA OF ALL PEOPLE! Okay, so he was pissed but the alcohol and his erection were getting the better of him. What could he say, he's a man after all. He was still for a few moments before he did eventually continue along with the informant.

Truth be told, neither really wanted to stop. It was too hot, too sexy, they were too drunk, and the desire between them was only growing. If Izaya could explain it, it just felt wrong, taboo. You simply don't do these kinds of things with your mortal enemy. Well in Izaya's case... possibly immortal enemy. It felt dangerous, dangerously good. Still, Izaya kept himself pretty aware of the fact he could easily be thrown a crossed the room at any given moment, paying special attention to the amount of force behind the blonde's grip.

Shizuo was feeling similar, he watched Izaya, expecting through his clouded mind to feel a knife somewhere but Izaya's hands remained around his neck lazily as he continued grinding.

'_Should have known...this smell...'_

Izaya leaned forward, getting on the tips of his toes for just a second and sucked on the other's neck.

"Nnn... Shizu-chan." It was a soft whisper in the blonde's ear that was in great contrast to the loud pounding of the music.

Izaya really was wanting to provoke him, challenge him. Maybe even start a different kind of fight. Who knows? This was just way too rare of a chance to pass up, even if it might cost him some injuries.

Shizuo froze for just a moment. He couldn't think of anything that felt so wrong and so right at the same time. The blush that met him as he stared into crimson eyes didn't seem deceiving at all, in fact, this seemed like Izaya was actually not hiding under his mask at all. He looked like he was genuinely having a good time but that didn't mean that he wasn't on guard as best as he could be in a situation like this.

Izaya waited for the song to end. Realizing he must be pretty drunk to not notice he was dancing with the brute for probably an hour or so. Once he had realized though, he decided that he was the best victim for this. _'Haha, this couldn't be better! He'll be torn up and confused by this for weeks!'_ he thought. Still, if he was going to dance with this idiot then he would need another shot. He headed to the bar and sat on his chair.

The blonde followed, also in desperate need of a shot and a smoke. Who knew dancing and becoming aroused by your enemy, but also knowing that your enemy is aroused as well, could be so... enjoyable.

Once he made it to the bar, he wondered what he should say with Izaya in his sights. He thought that he should probably act pretty pissed but with the alcohol through his system he really couldn't. If anything alcohol had the opposite effect on him than the average person. He doesn't become easily violent, he doesn't get some unknown strength from the numbness. He already possesses those qualities, instead, when he drinks he loses his strength and even his anger on most occasions. When his hand gripped the chair, a million thoughts and scenes of him throwing the chair on Izaya's head flashed through his mind. None of them happened. Instead, he sat down and watched Izaya order his shot.

Izaya looked to his left to find Shizuo there. He let a chuckle escape his lips before taking his shot with the same seductive glances as before.

Shizuo couldn't help but stare as that tongue ran along his hand, maybe even imagining something else, something far more enjoyable. He lit a fresh cigarette but was still at a loss for what to say and after a few moments he decided he shouldn't say anything at all.

Izaya was in an even better mood than before. The situation could not have been better for him. What he didn't understand was why the cigarette between the blonde's fingers looked so tempting. He hadn't had one since his late teens and even then he never really smoked regularly. He reached over and grabbed the cigarette from the blonde's fingers in such a quick motion that he flinched. Shizuo glared back at him for a moment before taking a drag. He felt the sweet smokey flavor roll around in his mouth as he exhaled.

Shizuo was stunned. That little flea just stole his cigarette and had the balls to just stare back at him while smoking it. He was definitely a little pissed but honestly felt like Izaya looked normal smoking. It didn't really seem out of place if you didn't already know he wasn't a smoker. At that moment, a hand coming around his shoulder interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey guys! I didn't expect to see you both here~! Oh, and getting along, too? I really am going to faint." Shinra's face was bright and cheery with pink cheeks that showed off his drunken state.

"Tch, Shinra... did you bring him?" Shizuo asked, cutting his eyes at the doctor.

"Shizuo, I'm not stupid~! But.. It was really funny and ironic to watch you two dance together."

Shizuo's cheeks darkened further but decided to distract himself by ordering a shot. He would certainly need it for dealing with these two.

"No, no, no." Izaya slurred as he stepped on to his chair and sat on the bar table. The bartender smiled as the informant laid down.

"What's your poison?" The bartender wondered as he raised Izaya's shirt up, completely showing his chest.

Shizuo was really confused, he couldn't figure out why Izaya was on the bar table, why the bartender was lifting his shirt, and more importantly why everyone else in the room acted like this was normal.

"Oh hoh~! Good thinking, Izaya! Shizuo likes sweets so do something sweet!"

"Ahh, I think a cherry pie is in order then." The bartender said while pouring a shot of cherry flavored vodka into Izaya's belly button.

Shizuo was a hell of a lot more confused when he watched the bartender dip his finger in the alcohol and run it along the informant's neck line. He then poured some sugar on the wet spot and moved to squirt some whip cream along the area of skin directly above his very low pants line. It was just now that he realized what this looked like.

A body shot... off of your arch nemesis.

Shizuo had never done a body shot before, not really something he ever thought about but seeing Izaya like this was definitely tempting.

Shinra couldn't hold his excitement. He was jumping up and down, chanting Shizuo to 'do it.'

The bartender caught the look in Shizuo's eyes expressing his doubtfulness but took it as a sign that he didn't know how to do it. He had already prepared for this by doing the shot backwards, moving to the most erogenous areas last.

The bartender explained how the shot was done and looked to Shizuo waiting for him to make his move.

Shizuo was conflicted but at the same time he was in a playful mood. He knew that the informant was challenging him and he wasn't going to let him win. No, instead he would give him a run for his money.

Shinra thought the blonde was going to wimp out again. "Aww, come on."

Shizuo shot Izaya one of those '_before-fight-smiles,'_ a look that gave the informant a sweet shiver through out his nerves. It screamed, _'Challenge Accepted, I hope you're prepared.'_

He then leaned down to Izaya's neck, licking slowly and even biting the sugar coated flesh.

Izaya gasped a bit, surprised at the blonde's bold move.

Shizuo was happy with the response as he moved to step two. He sucked and licked as he took in the alcohol, all while rolling his tongue in the pale navel in front of him.

"Ngh!" The informant accidentally let a moan escape at the sensation but he was silently cursing himself on the inside.

"Woo, Shizuo!" Shinra was really surprised but really excited. Honestly, he was just drunk and ready to cheer on or instigate anything. Nobody even knows how many shots he's had but they all know he probably shouldn't have gone past four, no matter what.

The blonde then decided it was time for step 3. After he stopped sucking, he ran his tongue from the belly button all the way down to the whip cream between those sweet hip bones, where he sucked and nipped at the flesh.

"Nnnn!" Izaya was unable to contain it. No one had ever caused him to involuntarily moan before. No one. Ever. It was evident that it was new because his hands were tightly gripped to the sides of the table. His legs were bending at the knees as he tensed all while fighting the arch that was trying to form in his back.

The blonde went as far as to circle his tongue on the skin and even slip it one swift time beneath the pants line.

"...!...ahhnnn!" Izaya was now panting heavily. His mouth was slightly parted and eyes closed, he just experienced something completely knew for the second time tonight. First his erection for the man and now... being unable to contain the results of his stimulation.

Satisfied with the reactions Shizuo finally came up to face the flea that he just abused with his mouth. He immediately regretted it. The informant's face was flushed and he had a look that could have been compared to what his afterglow would look like. In this moment, he realized that he really, really wanted to make that happen. Who could have guessed that sweets and Izaya would taste so good together?

Izaya was a little confused. He thought that Shizuo would wimp out for sure. _'Of course not, unpredictable brute.' _He thought as he laid there for a moment to gain composure before pulling his shirt down and sitting up. As he stepped down to get in his chair he noticed just how much he liked it by the tightness in his jeans. He needed more, much more, but instead he decided he'd settle with puffing on the blonde's cigarette for now.

Shinra was laughing hysterically behind them, though, they were both ignoring it.

Shizuo was again in dire need of his fix. He pulled out another smoke and lit it. Izaya sat beside him in his chair trying to pay attention to anything other than the blonde.

"Well, you got brave, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya said as he tried to contain his blush."I'm all sticky now~." He spoke playfully.

"Tch. Your own fault." Shizuo said as he took the first drag and held it deep within his chest, trying to drown in it's nerve calming properties. He put on his most composed face just so that he could challenge the flea right back. In Shizuo's eyes, he won round one.

Izaya already knew that, but he still didn't expect THAT to happen.

"Could have been worse." The blonde added.

"Eh?" Izaya was utterly shocked._ 'He did not just say that, did he? Shizuo can be like that? He can say things like that?'_ These were all the questions rolling around in the informant's mind. He decided he would put his jacket on so that he could hide in the hood.

It was in this moment that they both realized that neither of them actually know each other at all. In the same respect, they are finding that they know more about the other than they thought.

It was a complicated situation for both of them to swallow. Still, Izaya was having plenty of fun with this. It was just another chance to get information and have all the fun he was hoping to have tonight. Shizuo was in it for the rivalry. If Shizuo had to win for him to get his information, then fine, let him win. It's just another form of playing dirty, tipping the scales. Plus, if losing meant he could have more of THAT then, yeah, he was willing to lose all night long. It's not like he wouldn't get to tease him about it later. But now Izaya had to at least make it seem like he wasn't willing to lose, he had to do something just as seductive as Shizuo had. The only problem was that it was Shizuo's turn...

* * *

**I know, I'm mean. Again. Lol but guess what? If you review I'll hurry and post ch 3 cause it's already almost done. I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first one, but I like leaving you with a cliffy. This is the first story I've really done that way so...:P I'm gonna be mean.**

**Also, I'm interested in what music you are listening to with this fic. You can post a song in a review or you can PM me. Thanks guys!**

**OH! One more thing! lol Sorry to take up more of your time but if you are interested in beta reading this story for me, then PM me. It's first come first serve!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3. The editor/beta for this story is Sakura-Blessing. It's becoming somewhat of a collaboration. XD Thank you so much, Sakura-Blessing!**

**On another note, I must remind you:**

**I do not own Durarara.**

**You should read this story while listening to your favorite club music to enhance the effect. (I'll remind you that I prefer dub step and Electronic music over 'hip hop' and 'pop' styles, so that is what I describe in the story)**

**This story is purely for fun, the characters may be pretty OOC.**

* * *

Shizuo knew it was his turn to challenge the flea; the thought excited him almost as much as their fights did.

_'Holy shit.. Who knew the flea could be so damn sexy with that kind of face? I'm going to have to think of something really hard now. Although I doubt he could stir me up worse than his dancing.__.'_

Shizuo contemplated his options while giving side glances to the embarrassed flea. Izaya really was without a mask tonight, he thought. After all, you can't force a blush.

"Ah! Dance! That's perfect," Shizuo accidentally said out loud as he smacked his hand on the table.

"Huh? Yeah, my dancing is perfect. I already know," Izaya replied, not feeling afraid to voice is conceitedness while stubbing out his cigarette along with Shizuo's.

"Heh.. Yeah, we'll see about that," Shizuo growled as he grabbed the informant's arm and brushed past Shinra.

"Eh...?" Izaya began to get a little concerned by the tight grip on his arm. He wondered if the blonde was planning to snap it. Instead he was dragged to a seat in the back of the club where the blonde sat down and just stared at him, as if expecting something.

"Umm... okay? You're a lot more drunk than I thought you were," Izaya said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...probably... But we both know it's my turn, though. You taking my dare or what?" Shizuo asked as he leaned back and sunk into the chair, getting comfortable.

With that statement Izaya knew what Shizuo was talking about. He knew what the man was expecting and in front of everyone. But instead of moving, he hesitated. It's not like he didn't do something pretty similar out there on the dance floor but a _lap dance_? On his most hated enemy? He really wasn't sure.

"Are we going back to high school, Shizu-chan? Dares?"

_'This guy really was unpredictable. Why the hell hasn't he thrown me across the room yet? No broken bones? He hasn't even bruised me at all... aside from a possible hickey…'_

Izaya had to shake his head to keep from recalling the sensation of the blonde's lips on his skin.

"Well, you know... if you can't do it-" Shizuo was leaning forward to get out of the chair as he spoke but a thin pale hand pushed him back. Izaya tilted his head, pressing his forehead to the blonde's, crimson eyes instantly locking with brown as they shared a glare of competitive nature.

Shizuo was surprised, however.

_'__Was he really going to do it? __Hah! Of course he will__, he doesn't want to lose against me.'_

Meanwhile, Shinra was just now catching up to the two but as he got closer, all he saw were Izaya's hands pinning Shizuo's shoulders to the back of the chair and that their faces were covered by Izaya's hood.

"Whoa, kissing already?" The doctor slurred.

Both Shizuo and Izaya suddenly tensed at the words but with his face so close to Shizuo's, the thought did cross the informant's mind to capture those lips in his own.

"Mm, he'll have to work hard for these lips," Izaya purred as he pulled away from Shizuo's face.

Shizuo was a little disappointed. The flea wasn't going to go through with it?

Izaya simply smirked, lips curling deviously as he turned his head, suddenly remembering that he had something else that he needed to take care of while he was in the club. He scanned the crowd for a moment and picked out the two he was looking for. Pulling out his phone, Izaya glanced over his shoulder for a moment and pursed his lips, blowing a kiss back at the blonde as his fingers moved swiftly over the small keyboard of his phone.

**{Shizu-chan, want to play hide and seek?}**

Izaya slipped his phone back in his pocket as he reached the bar. He gave a wave to the bartender, Shinobu.

"There are two younger looking boys here. One with blonde hair and the other has brown hair. They are probably having mixed drinks.. I'll be paying for those tonight."

"Ahh, yeah, that's their drinks right there, here's the total."

Izaya scanned the tab and giggled. Judging by their personalities, he could tell just who was drinking what. He paid Shinobu and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small tab that he casually placed in one of their drinks.

_'Okay, mission completed, now for the best part of my night.'_

**(No, I can still see you.)**

_'Had he just watched me put the tab in that drink?' _The informant wondered.

**{Oh yeah? You watching my every move?}**

Izaya was weaving through the dance floor, trying to get back to Shizuo.

**(Always.)**

Izaya giggled, reading the text as he faced Shizuo.

"Oh? Is that why our fights are always filled with such passion, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he pulled the blonde brute out of the chair.

"I'm not really sure that passion is the word for it," Shizuo mumbled as he waited for Izaya's next move. He figured they were going to dance again but instead was abruptly pulled into a darkened room and shoved into another chair.

The room remained dark until Izaya turned on a light which didn't actually light the room very much. It was more like a black light that lined the ceiling with a pink tint. The room had its own speakers that came from the DJ's setup, so the sound in here was just as loud as out on the dance floor but a lot more private.

Needless to say, it didn't take Shizuo long to figure out what this room was for.

Shinra, on the other hand, was standing by the table giggling to himself about the two. He figured he would give them some space and probably head home. He was falling all over the place and felt like he had already done his job well.

**[Celty im gonna ned u to pick me up plz~!]**

**|Alright, be there soon. Ugh, I hate the way you text when you're drunk! lol Did you get Shizuo a date?|**

**[Umm sorta :D ur gonna lahgu tho]**

**|K, On my way.|**

Izaya received a text in his pocket just as he shut the door behind him.

**[celtys commin to pcik me up. Have a good tmie, nihgt]**

"Geez, Shinra is reaalllly drunk! Look at this!" Izaya slurred and showed Shizuo the text.

Shizuo couldn't help but laugh, maybe even more at the fact that the two were actually acting more like some kind of friends than rivals.

"At least Celty is coming to get him. But flea, you're pretty drunk as well, aren't you?" Shizuo wondered as he realized that he was also pretty far gone. Just having the two in a room like this together without killing each other was proof enough.

"Haha! You catch on quick for a neanderthal!" Izaya laughed as he stumbled around in the same spot, all while texting Shinra back to acknowledge that he was leaving.

Once the text was through, he tossed his phone to the side and whipped his head back, ridding it of his jacket hood. He then rolled his shoulders side to side to the beat of the music, slowly sliding the jacket down farther with each movement. After a few moments, he was rocking his hips and shaking his ass to the beat as his jacket finally hit the floor.

Shizuo had to catch his breath. This was going to be a lot to handle, he could already tell, but he wasn't going to lose.

Izaya's hair had fallen into his face as he looked down on the blonde. He took the first step by turning around and sitting on Shizuo's lap, pale hands reaching out and grabbing the arms of the chair. He used them to hold himself up while he rubbed his ass slowly over Shizuo's lap. Luckily for him, the song had a slow soft beat, though it was still dub-step. At first he moved in slow circles but after a few beats he changed to a back and forth motion that put friction on Shizuo's erection perfectly.

Shizuo was speechless. That was it. His mind no longer worked. He left his arms at his sides to play fair at the moment but it was really hard to keep from touching him. Especially while drowning in his scent, it was sweet like strawberry shampoo. He wondered for a moment how he could have ever thought it was a bad thing.

Izaya saw the frustration in Shizuo's arms. He smirked, reclining back against the taller man and snaking one arm up and around his neck. With his other still gripping the arm rest, he continued his movements as he let his head fall against Shizuo's shoulder. This put Shizuo at mouth level with the informant's neck.

Izaya held back a moan, head spinning as he realized just how much this was actually turning him on as well. The erection he was rubbing against was sending periodic jolts throughout him that he couldn't ignore. The breath on his ear that was becoming erratic from his movements was also a constant reminder of his current state.

Shizuo bit his tongue, trying to keep from saying or doing anything unnecessary like touching the flea…

Or biting his neck...

Or grabbing his waist...

Or...

Izaya's body continued its movements, hands suddenly dropping to catch Shizuo's. The informant smirked again as he guided Shizuo's hands up and down his body, granting the other man the permission he needed.

Shizuo didn't hesitate, his hands moving quick all over the flea's chest, sometimes teasing as if he would go beneath his shirt. Izaya moaned into his ministrations which only fueled Shizuo more. He slid his hands down Izaya's body, all the way to his unattended erection and back up causing his shirt to rise up his body.

"Ngh!...nnn..." The only sounds out of Izaya's mouth made Shizuo's breath hitch.

Once Shizuo came back to his thoughts, he felt the informant slide down all the way to the floor and turn around. He was on his knees in between Shizuo's legs, rubbing his head on the blonde's lap as his hands slid up and down the man's chest.

Shizuo was now seriously losing it. The flea's movements were sexy and you could tell he was feeling his alcohol ; his face was flushed and he had a seductive expression even though his eyes were not visible. Thoughts of the informant licking his hand the way he did popped into his mind again.

_'Tch. Tease..' _He thought, as his hands found their way into raven tresses.

Izaya glanced up, tilting his head as he moved his knees to rest on either side of Shizuo's waist. The informant slid his shins forward across Shizuo's legs pushing his erection against the blonde's. Placing his hands on the arm rest like before, he pressed himself forward against Shizuo and rolled his hips in a circular motion.

Izaya's mouth opened with a gasp. The friction was just too sweet. He continued painfully slow to keep up the tension. It was working ; Shizuo was pressing himself forward. He found Izaya's neck with his mouth and ravaged the sensitive flesh with teeth and tongue to add to the sensation.

"...Ahn...Shizu...chan...feels...good."

It was slow, slurred and inbetween breaths but dared to push Shizuo over the edge.

Izaya continued his movements, letting one hand slide up from the blonde's chest all the way up to his lips while the other pulled his blonde hair back. The informant ghosted a finger over the other's lips and earned a lick to the digit that sealed the deal. Without warning, Izaya shoved two of his fingers into Shizuo's mouth and rocked harder against him.

Shizuo let his enemy have his way. It wasn't so bad letting someone else control of him for once, even if it was the flea. No, it was probably _because _it was the flea.

The body on his own…

The fingers in his mouth…

The hand in his hair…it was all too much.

He took the opportunity to sneak his hands up to Izaya's ass and grabbed it before running his hands up the back of his shirt.

Izaya's lips parted, soft moans escaping into the hot air around them as the blonde's tongue swirled around his fingers. He looked down at Shizuo, watching the saliva escape from the sides of his mouth.

Izaya couldn't hold it anymore. He wanted those lips… and Izaya gets what Izaya wants.

The informant ripped his fingers out of Shizuo's mouth and in one quick motion, pushed harder against him while pressing his lips to the other's harshly. The taste of copper confirmed the fact that at least one of them was bleeding from the impact but neither cared. Their tongues battled while Izaya's wet hand found Shizuo's neck, the other still stuck deep in blonde strands of hair.

Without even thinking, Shizuo hooked his arms under Izaya's legs and stood, heading toward the nearest wall. He shoved the informant's back roughly into the drywall, never breaking the connection between their lips.

On impact, they both let out a muffled moan that only sealed the fate of the rest of the night.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Next chapter coming soon! Thank you again, Sakura-Blessing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! Here is chapter 4! Big thanks to Sakura-Blessing for editing and beta. **

**I don't own anything.**

This is purely for fun...

**Here we go!**

* * *

Shizuo had Izaya's body pinned to the wall, covering the informant's small figure with his own. The blonde's hands were supporting Izaya's legs and their mouths were locked in a trap that neither of them could escape. Izaya moaned and Shizuo grunted as they shared the type of kiss that only rivals could.

"Mmm...You lose, Shizu-chan!" Izaya giggled in between kisses, body unconsciously arching into the other man's touch.

"Huh? Oh, I don't think so. I'm only switching up the game, flea," Shizuo breathed as he nipped at the informant's collar bone.

"Wha-? But you gave in! Fine, what are the rules of this game, Shizu-chan?" Izaya spoke between breaths, feeling his body already start to betray him when he felt Shizuo turn his head, the man's surprisingly skilled tongue swirling around Izaya's pale neck and up to his ear.

"Whoever cums first loses," the blonde whispered seductively, deep voice sending shivers down Izaya's spine.

_'Shit! I'm going to lose this one. No, no, no! I can't let that happen!' _Izaya thought as he suddenly tried to slip from Shizuo's grasp.

Even though the ex-bartender loses his strength when he drinks, he's still much stronger than Izaya. The information broker didn't stand a chance, his physical strength below par when compared to Shizuo. His parkour and ranged skills are what has kept him safe from the blonde all these years. Even as a normal man, Izaya's strength is no match.

And then it hit him.

Izaya slowly realized through his misguided judgment just how serious this entire situation could be. Technically, Izaya was caught. He was within the beast's grasp.

There couldn't possibly be anything more unsettling for the informant. And yet, it was probably the most exhilarating experience of his life.

Shizuo was running off of impulse. He struggled to focus but it was proving to be difficult as he pressed the tightness in his jeans against Izaya. He felt the informant try to wriggle away but all efforts were futile. He was clearly enjoying it, so why was he trying to get away?

"Challenge accepted," Izaya suddenly whispered, breaking the silence as he took advantage of Shizuo's slight shock.

Smirk gracing his thin lips, he slid down to his knees and lifted the ex-bartenders shirt up, ghosting one hand across the man's toned abs. Shizuo frowned, gritting his teeth as he tried in vain to avert his gaze.

The tables had turned on him.

Although, Izaya's form of payback was surprisingly pleasurable. Shizuo never thought the informant could look so seductive, the man's small, pink tongue mimicking Shizuo's previous actions during the body shot. Sharp teeth scraped across warm skin, eliciting a soft moan from the ex-bartender as he leaned forward to place his hands on the wall in attempt to brace himself. Taking a deep breath, Shizuo sighed softly, inclining his head down to see Izaya slowly pulling the zipper on his pants down with his teeth. Shizuo's eyes widened, lips parting slightly as Izaya suddenly took him in his mouth without warning.

Swirling his tongue around the bartender's erection, Izaya smirked, paying special attention to the tip. He grazed the flesh with his teeth, pulling away to blow softly on the sensitive skin. Shizuo instantly hissed and grabbed the back of the informant's neck, reassuring him that foul play was not a good idea. Still, the hiss sounded like a cross between pleasure and pain, and it piqued Izaya's interests even more.

Testing the water, Izaya snuck his hands up the blonde's back then jerked them back down, raking his nails into Shizuo's skin.

"...Nnn..." Shizuo let out a deep moan as he let go of Izaya's bobbing head and reached back to the wall. The informant's crimson eyes flashed approvingly, glancing up to catch the expression on Shizuo's face before fluttering closed.

_'Just as I thought, Shizu-chan. We're a lot more alike than I thought.'_

Izaya's lips curled into another smirk. Perhaps it was time to put an end to their little.. _game_. Speeding up his movements, Izaya moaned, the jolted sound causing a deep vibration to snake up Shizuo's member and spine. It wasn't long before the blonde was panting and grunting while watching the informant with his forehead pressed against the wall.

Shizuo knew he was getting close. He tried to break away from the informant so that he wouldn't lose, but Izaya wrapped his arm around the blonde's ankle, preventing an escape. When Shizuo tried to step back, he fell backwards. Izaya wasted no time however, a determined look in his eyes as he crawled forward to continue his actions while the blonde lay on the floor.

Shizuo let out deep moan, fingers curling into fists when he felt Izaya's head bob even faster, that skilled tongue working magic on his erection..And all while looking up at the blonde with seductive eyes.

Shizuo's breath hitched and he moaned again, cursing himself when he heard the flea's name escape from his lips. His hands found their way into raven colored tresses as he spilled his seed in to the informant's mouth.

"Heh.. I win again," Izaya said, turning his head to wipe his mouth on his sleeve.

Shizuo stood up, catching his breath. He felt dazed and was pretty sure it showed on his expression. Then again, why wouldn't it? He _had _just found pure ecstasy.

He found a heaven in his hatred ; one good thing about the informant that he had wanted to kill all these years. And dare he say, maybe even a reason to keep him alive.

But as it turned out, Izaya had won.

And Shizuo was pissed.

Grabbing the informant by his neck, Shizuo suddenly slammed him into the wall, never bothering to zip himself in the process.

"You really think that's gonna get you off the hook?"

Izaya was surprised. He should have known it wouldn't have been enough for Shizuo, but he didn't really want it to end here either.

"Mm I hope not," Izaya struggled to say with an unexpected wink.

Shizuo's grip loosened as his lower half began to stir again. He pressed forward, grinding himself against Izaya. Fingers drumming softly against the informant's pale skin, Shizuo pressed harder, lowering his head to Izaya's ear.

_'That expression...' _Shizuo was losing himself again.

He was just about to speak when the door randomly flew open and two high school kids burst into the room, the blonde one dragging the other along.

Shizuo instinctively narrowed his eyes at the two for bothering him and his prey, but Izaya simply smiled. He figured he would see those two again at some point tonight, but certainly didn't expect to be caught in a situation like _this_..Currently being held against the wall with Shizuo pressing against him, his erection visible to all in the room.

"Shizu-chan! No! You can't do these types of things!" Izaya called out, voice dripping with mock distress as he feigned a worried expression and squirmed against the ex-bartender.

Shizuo gritted his teeth, brows pulling together as he glared back at the informant and tightened the grip around his neck, stifling any further attempts to speak.

Both intruders, however, looked shocked at the scene before them. Though, the brunette's half lidded eyes and blush showed just how much his concentration wavered. He probably didn't care about what he saw; he seemed more concerned about his obvious sensitivity to the blonde's touch, even though it was just a grip on his wrist.

"Haha! I didn't mean to interrupt!" The younger blonde slurred as he turned to leave. He pulled the brunette along with him, casting one last glance over his shoulder.

"Oh and Izaya? You're no victim."

The blonde shut the door and Shizuo found himself quickly agreeing with the kid. After all, they seemed to be in a similar situation because of the flea to begin with.

"Who were they?" Shizuo suddenly asked in a menacing tone, picking up on the fact that Izaya knew them.

"Ahh, just some kids trying to have a good time," Izaya began, slipping from Shizuo's grip as his smooth voice echoed softly around them. He chuckled, crimson eyes giving the blonde a quick once over before he turned away.

"You should zip yourself up, our secret hide-out has been compromised~! Mm, want to go somewhere else, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya didn't give the ex-bartender time to answer, however. He promptly opened the door and stepped out, not even bothering to check if Shizuo was following. He paid for his and Shinra's tab and left the club. As he walked around the corner, the slow footsteps and the sound of a lighter flicking reassured him that Shizuo was in fact following. A smirk forming on his lips, Izaya spun around, turning to face Shizuo as he proceeded to walk backwards.

"Ready to lose again, Shizu-Chan~?" Izaya teased, nearly tripping over his own feet while trying to maintain his usual balance. His body was swaying back and forth, or at least that's what it felt like.

"Heh, what do you have in mind?" Shizuo wondered aloud, his voice sounding more intimidating than he originally intended. He exhaled the smoke from his much needed relief while watching the informant's body move from side to side as he walked. His gaze was just set on Izaya, there was nothing else he could do but think of all the things he _could_ _do_ to him.

"You'll see~!" The informant sang as he spun around on a heel and stumbled a bit before continuing along the path. He didn't even want to wait until they got to where they were going, he'd much prefer to just shove the blonde in to an alley and finish it there.

"Where are we going?" Shizuo asked, chuckling softly at Izaya's loss of balance.

"Around the corner."

Izaya abruptly halted his movements, trying to regain what composure he could. "Gah! How can you walk normally?" he asked, words slurring together. He sighed, flustered at himself for being so obviously intoxicated.

Shizuo laughed, jogging for a moment to catch up to him.

"What's the matter, Izaya? Are you _that _drunk?" The blonde leaned in close, leaving himself only inches away from Izaya's face. "Flea, your face is red."

Izaya jerked his head away, quickly averting his gaze to the ground as he felt a warm sensation brush across his cheeks. "Tch, your face is red, too!"

Sliding his foot forward, Izaya suddenly side stepped around Shizuo, not wanting to be caught in some mushy conversation or be read by his most hated enemy. Instead, he began to skip along the path, coming up to an apartment building on their right. Glancing to the side, Izaya couldn't help but smirk again upon seeing the expression on Shizuo's face.

"This is your place in Ikebukuro?" Shizuo growled in obvious irritation.

This was the same apartment building that he lived in...

"It's one of them." Izaya moved to step up on the stairs but quickly stumbled to a sitting position, a low growl in his throat as he sighed, giving up on attempting the stairs. Leaning forward, he placed his head in his hands, trying to organize his thoughts.

Just what was he about to do in this apartment?

..And with Shizuo of all people?

Shizuo, on the other hand, was not really feeling guilty about this at all. He was learning some information on his own about Izaya. He now knew the flea had more than one apartment in Ikebukuro, that he has been hanging around some high school kids and that he can be extremely sexy when he's drunk.

Still, he wasn't sure if he would remember that information in the morning after how quickly he took those shots. Truth be told, even he wasn't sure how he was walking straight. He certainly didn't feel sober.

Glancing down, Shizuo leaned closer to Izaya, positioning himself so the informant could slide onto his back. The smaller man never lifted his head however, and appeared to be deep in thought. Izaya suddenly growled again, resisting the urge to tackle the ex-bartender to the ground. Their situation was proving to be worse than either of them thought, and the informant's unattended erection was making actions like thinking and walking harder than they already were in his intoxicated state.

"Flea?"

Izaya raised his head and instantly flopped forward on to the blonde's back. Shizuo immediately stood, carrying Izaya up the stairs but came to an abrupt halt. He glanced over his shoulder, suddenly realizing that he had no idea where he was going.

"What floor?"

Izaya was clinging to him desperately, his erection being pulled and tugged by the friction caused by Shizuo's back as they bounced up the stairs. He made an attempt to speak but all that came out was a high pitched moan.

"Eh..?" Shizuo attempted to turn his head further to find out what the problem was, but was stopped by the feeling of the informant's lips against his own. Izaya moaned again, brushing his tongue along the blonde's lower lip as he slowly bucked against his back. The two of them swayed and Shizuo's concentration wavered. He reluctantly broke the kiss in favor of watching where he was going.

"Flea!" Shizuo growled, struggling to maintain his composure as he took another step up the stairs. He wanted to finish this, dammit. "What floor?"

"Mmnn, 4th floor," Izaya whispered, licking across Shizuo's neck and up to his ear, catching the blonde's lobe between his teeth and causing the taller man to shudder as he tried his best continue up the stairs.

The informant tortured Shizuo all the way up to his floor and toward the middle of the hallway. The blonde waited for Izaya to finish leaving his mark on him, catching his own breath before questioning him about his apartment number.

Once they arrived at the door, Izaya tried to get down so that he could unlock the door but fell into a heap on the floor. Shizuo arched a brow, reaching out to catch the falling informant but was to no avail. He quickly tripped over his own feet and lost his balance as well, following suit. The two simply sat there, sharing a laugh at their own misfortune until Shizuo settled against the wall. He leaned back, slipping a cigarette from his pocket before raising it to his lips.

"Let me hit that," Izaya said without thinking, holding his fingers out.

"Yeah, I could say the same to you," Shizuo murmured, looking the informant up and down before chuckling. He handed the brunette, who was smiling like an idiot, his lit cigarette.

"I really didn't expect this to ever happen... but if I were to have imagined it, I would have expected you to be a lot shyer."

"Heh! You don't know me that well, flea. Plus, you're not exactly like I would have thought, either," Shizuo stated what he felt was the obvious, but Izaya was thinking deeper than that, even though his face was one of obvious drunken enlightenment.

"Well, it's either that or we know each other a lot more than we thought," Izaya mumbled, pursing his lips before exhaling the smoke and passing the cigarette back to Shizuo.

"So, what is this? You a social smoker? Smoke when you're drunk... or what?" Shizuo asked, deciding to ignore the informant's comment.

"Ahh, something like that," Izaya admitted, leaning back against the wall as well.

They continued taking turns passing the cigarette back and forth as they spoke, until Shizuo snuffed it out and leaned toward the shorter man on the floor.

"So, flea.. let me hit that," he whispered in a sultry tone that begged Izaya to lean forward and catch the other's lips. Shizuo took this opportunity to scoop up the smaller man and burst into the home.

They bumped into anything and everything in the dark on the way to the bedroom, sharing a deep kiss that caused them both to grind more furiously against each other. Every time Izaya's back hit a wall, it caused a confused sensation to crawl its way through his body. He wasn't sure of the difference between pleasure and pain anymore. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he cared. The fact that he moaned into the sensation of the skin on his back tearing was proof that he was lost in some sort of ecstasy that he was sure only his most hated enemy could give him.

* * *

**Okay, okay I know! You want the real thing, don't you? Well, sorry it didn't make it into the chapter... Next one coming soon! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know you've been waiting for this! Sakura-Blessing and I, are here to present you our collaboration of Chapter 5. Thank you Sakura-Blessing!**

**I do not own Durarara!**

**This fic is purely for fun!**

* * *

Izaya allowed an involuntary moan to escape his lips as he felt his body collide with another wall. Shizuo responded quickly, a low growl in his throat as he spun them around, hungry lips capturing the informant's while he proceeded to carry Izaya down a narrow hallway, stumbling over nothing but his own two feet and intentionally slamming the smaller man into any other obstacle along the way.

The sweet sounds he earned in response only fueled him as he bit the crook of Izaya's neck hard enough to break skin, eager tongue quickly lapping up the red substance that escaped. Everything he did to the informant earned him a harsh breath in his ear, or moan that went straight to his groin, and all he could think is that he wanted more.

"Haa, Shizu-chan.. So rough!"

Shizuo growled again, ignoring the flea's comment. He promptly continued his abuse on Izaya, suddenly pushing the informant through the open door into the bedroom and slamming him up against a wall, the force of the impact causing Izaya's legs to lose hold on the blonde's waist. He slid down a bit, tightening his grip on Shizuo as he felt his feet touch the floor.

"Shut up, flea," Shizuo whispered, curling his fingers into the smaller man's dark locks before jerking him forward and crashing their lips together again.

Izaya instantly let out a muffled moan into the blonde's mouth, sinking his own hand into Shizuo's hair as his other found the man's cheek. Absentmindedly tracing patterns against the ex-bartender's smooth skin with his fingers, Izaya moaned again, fingernails dancing lightly down to brush across Shizuo's neck.

"Mm.. Shi..zu..chaan.."

Shizuo was just as lost as Izaya was. He could only feel Izaya, think Izaya, smell Izaya, hear Izaya, breathe Izaya and taste Izaya mixed with the coppery taste of blood and alcohol. Izaya was everything to him in this moment.

He wanted to kill him and pleasure him all at the same time or maybe... pleasure him to death.

He wasn't even thinking anymore when one of his hands grabbed the informant's wrist and roughly slammed it against the wall, pinning Izaya as he nibbled his way down to attack the sensitive flesh on Izaya's chest and collar.

"Ngh!" Izaya's lips parted just enough to let the sound escape but his teeth stayed clenched as he felt the blonde's other hand find its way down his back and into his pants.

Instead of dwelling on it, he pushed any thoughts of hesitance aside and welcomed the feeling of his ass being firmly squeezed and even moved his free hand to Shizuo's shirt and began skillfully undoing the buttons one handed. He honestly couldn't hold off any longer. He needed relief _now_. He had been teased enough and his movements turned desperate when he felt the blonde's fingers glide over his sensitive entrance.

Shizuo, however, became impatient when he felt the informant buck into his hand for more contact. He smirked, reluctantly pulling his hand from the other's pants and following his body up to his mouth. His shirt hung open as he felt a hand creep over his toned muscles, tracing the indents along the way.

Shizuo ghosted his fingers over the informant's lips before snatching the captured wrist down, causing the rest of the smaller man's body to follow. He released one of Izaya's hands for a swift moment to snatch the other's pants and pink and black briefs down in one, smooth move.

Left in only his shirt, Izaya was in a drunken stupor.

"Shizu-chan, what the hell!"

He was still trying to process how he ended up on his hands and knees on the floor but was snapped out of those thoughts when both of his hands were jerked towards his knees and held in place firmly on either side of his body. His head and chest hit the carpet of the floor and before he could protest or resist, a slimy sensation crawled through his exposed backside that caused glistening beads to drip from the head of his full erection.

"Ah..! Stupid.. protozoan.. Nn.."

Catching his bottom lip between his teeth, Izaya moaned, arching back into Shizuo's touch. His eyebrows pulled together in confused pleasure as the carpet sanded his skin when he turned his head to the side. He gasped, moaning again into the feeling of being taken over, not to mention the sensation between his legs as the blonde's tongue shot in and out of him gently but with enough force to make him sweat.

"..!.."

Izaya's eyes shot open and he struggled lightly against the grip, feeling the urgent need to brace himself but ultimately calmed and closed his pale lids slowly as the sensation took over him.

"...Ahnn!..."

Shizuo's tongue would swirl around the rim of the ring of muscles and then dip back in causing Izaya to shiver intensely, letting out a string of moans. The informant wondered for a moment how Shizuo could do this with such perfect skill if he had never done something like this before, but was quickly void of all coherent thoughts when he felt that tongue dip inside again.

The gentle treatment the blonde was giving to his backside was in great contrast to the harsh bruising grip the man had on his wrists. It seemed to give him the same amount of pain as pleasure in the form of an ache down to his bones. The informant's member longed for attention, but Shizuo seemed more set on torture.

The brute sure was unpredictable..

However, in Izaya's inebriated lust, he wasn't able to tell the difference. All of his feelings just blended together in a spectrum of ecstasy. And oh, how he wanted more! No.. He _needed_ more!

Izaya turned his head, glancing over his shoulder while struggling against Shizuo's determined grip. Crimson eyes settled on the sight of that surprisingly skilled tongue dipping in and out before trailing across pale skin.

Sensing eyes on him, Shizuo glanced up, halting his movements momentarily before turning his head to bite down on the soft flesh of the informant's leg. He slowly moved back up, kissing and nipping across Izaya's exposed skin before sinking his teeth into the man's ass cheek.

"Haaaah Shizu-chan.."

Izaya pushed back against the sharp pressure and slight tickle of Shizuo's touch, cursing the brute as his erection began to throb painfully. Shizuo quickly read Izaya's surprise at the feeling and even arched a brow at the string moans that told him there was no way the informant had ever felt anything like this before. Izaya's hips slowly began to press back against his ministrations and Shizuo knew he may have taken the teasing a bit too far.

Who knew leaving Izaya without attention for so long would cause him to be so sensitive?

Izaya was drowning in the pleasure but his member still lacked attention. He was so desperate for contact that he wished he could touch himself but with the grip on his wrists, there was no way that was going to happen. He cursed himself inwardly for letting Shizuo have control of the situation. Aching for some relief, the informant glared up at the ex-bartender.

"Shizuo, I swear if you don't put those lips somewhere else, I'm going to cut.. ahh.. you.."

Shizuo paused, slowly dragging his tongue down to Izaya's puckered hole and back up before glancing down. "Too bad. It pleases me to see you there, helpless and writhing."

Izaya curled his fingers into fists, feeling Shizuo's tongue on him once again. He managed a chuckle, pushing further back against the brute. "Mm writhing? That's a fairly large word for someone like you.. Nnn!"

Shizuo growled, biting down on the informant's flesh again. He could tell that Izaya was on his last leg. Revenge for what he had pulled at the club was definitely in full play here but he was suffering, too. Shizuo abruptly jerked his head to one side, feeling the familiar anger build up inside of him.

Screw Izaya. He'd much rather torture the smaller man, deliberately ignoring the twitching erection between the other's leg.

Resting his chin on the small of the informant's back for support, Shizuo brought the captive hands together. Holding them with one of his own, Shizuo dipped his other hand between Izaya's legs, brushing his fingers over the tip of the man's erection. He moved slowly, slathering the digits with the informant's fluid, which in return earned him a low moan from the dark haired man.

"You're so hard already, Izaya," Shizuo whispered, squeezing the information broker's member roughly. Izaya felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat. He bucked his hips, silently pleading for Shizuo to continue. The ex-bartender simply shook his head, abruptly pulling his hand away before thrusting two fingers deep into the informant's bottom.

"S...Shizu...Chaaaaan!"

Izaya's body jerked a few times, his utter shock was sheer amusement and much more of a turn on for the blonde. He held the informant's hands in place as he began to move his fingers in and out. There was no resistance from Izaya at all. The hole welcomed him and he throbbed painfully, wishing he had pushed a different body part inside of the other man. He began to accelerate his movements while the informant gave slow, breathy moans in between gasps for air.

That is...until...

"Ahnn...Shizu!"

Izaya's back arched as much as his position would allow and his head came up off the ground a bit before slamming back down. His eyes clamped shut and he completely surrendered to the blonde.. Surrendered to his greatest enemy.

Surrendered to Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shizuo was almost thrown over the edge when he felt Izaya's muscles tighten around his digits and clamp down on him as he periodically drummed the two fingers lightly on his highly sensitive prostate.

He was excited to see Izaya relaxing and ultimately enjoying the hell out of his actions. He was sure that Izaya would want to try to top him considering his personality, but the way he rubbed his ass on the blonde during the lap dance decided for him. He was going to have that ass and now that Izaya was completely at his mercy, he felt satisfied with himself. It's not like Shizuo would dare let anyone top him, anyway. That just wouldn't happen.

Glancing down, Shizuo noticed that Izaya was being strangely docile aside from the struggle caused by the tensing of his muscles. He loosened his grip on Izaya's wrists, immediately wrapping one of his hands around the informant's dripping erection and began to pump him quickly.

"...AHH!...Ahnn! Oh...Ngh!..."

The sudden contact caused Izaya to jerk his hands free to grab the carpet on either side of his head. The blonde continued his ministrations on the other's prostate, all while stroking his erection roughly, causing the informant to arch his back intensely. It was too much for Izaya to handle, and Shizuo was about to lose it just watching the informant's reaction.

Izaya never stopped the blonde's movements. The thought to resist never even crossed his mind. He needed 'his' Shizu-chan's touch. He wanted the blonde's touch more than he wanted to breathe.

Shizuo hovered over Izaya, using his wrist to pull back against the smaller man's hip bone, nudging him to move closer. Izaya happily complied but instead of just scooting backwards, the informant raised his upper body, pressing his back to the toned chest behind him. He snaked his arm around Shizuo's neck and moaned into his ear before turning the blonde's head and connecting their lips into a panicky kiss.

The muffled moans Shizuo was receiving on his neck and lips when they kissed warned him of just how close Izaya really was.

"Mmf, Izaya?" Shizuo breathed as their lips parted, and Izaya leaned his head back on his shoulder.

"Ahn...Hmm?" Izaya's concentration seemed to be momentarily disrupted.

"You really like it when I touch you, don't you?" Shizuo whispered seductively in Izaya's ear, enjoying his position of control.

"Tch." Izaya scoffed. Of course he enjoyed it, but would he admit it? Hell no.

Shizuo smirked, feeling quite generous. Technically he had already lost and poor Izaya was at his breaking point. He would give him what he needed... but only this once.

"You're such a dirty slut," Shizuo whispered in Izaya's ear. Izaya wanted to retort but what could he say? He was drowning in the blonde's touch and for this moment he_ was_.

He was Shizuo's dirty slut.

The blonde suddenly pushed him forward to his knees, snatching one of his legs up and effectively flipping Izaya over on to his back.

"Eh?" It was the only sound that escaped Izaya before his member was engulfed in the wet cavern of Shizuo's mouth.

"Ngh!" Izaya eyes popped open, and he desperately tried to act as composed as he could but this was not something that he could simply smirk away. It was happening here and now and it was exactly what he needed. As much as Izaya wanted this... he didn't want it to end here. But if Shizuo had already gotten off and was still here and touching him... that means he still wants something more.

"God... Shizu-chan, could you be... anymore—Ahn!" Izaya was trying to insult the blonde in between breaths but was cut off when that skilled tongue swirled around his tip, causing an abrupt moaned to slip between his parted lips as he jerked forward.

Izaya sat up, crimson eyes averting down to take in the scene before him. He shivered, placing one of his hands on Shizuo's back and ran his hand over the soft fabric, losing his breath rapidly. Taking short shallow breaths and feeling his climax close in, he clenched Shizuo's shirt in his hands, moaning out his enemy's name when he finally hit the ecstasy he was waiting on.

Shizuo wiped his mouth on his shirt as he leaned back on his hands, eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. He saw the informant trying to catch his breath, but the look on his face was less than satisfied, his erection never changing in firmness.

Before he knew it, Izaya had pounced on him, catching the skin on his neck between his teeth. He chomped down on Shizuo's flesh, causing it to bleed and continued the process down his chest, taking a special moment to lick at the scar that he had created years before. Moaning a string of lustful mewls, Izaya pushed the collar of the shirt back and down the blonde's arms.

"Dammit, flea.. Ah.."

Shizuo was now the one suffering, but he quickly concluded that anyone would be after seeing Izaya like that. He let the informant do as he pleased, allowing low moans to escape at each bite for awhile before catching Izaya's lips and kissing him hard. The brunette's wet erection skipped across Shizuo's abs as he bit down hard on Izaya's bottom lip.

"...Nnn..." Izaya growled, pulling away slightly from Shizuo to lick at his lips, clearing them of any blood.

"You're disgusting, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo only smiled darkly. He was glad to know that they were still on the same terms even if being together like this.

It _was_ better than fighting..

"Yeah.. You're no better, Flea."

Izaya smirked, pushing himself forward, slender fingers reaching out to undo Shizuo's pants as the blonde worked to pull Izaya's shirt over his head. Shizuo soaked two fingers in his own mouth while leaning on his other arm. Izaya hummed, drumming his fingers lightly down the blonde's leg before wrapping them around Shizuo's member. He stroked slowly, the tantalizing pace earning him another low moan.

Shizuo growled, arching up into Izaya's touch as he pulled the brunette closer, his own fingers thrusting back into the informant.

"Shizu.._ohhh_.." Izaya dropped his head to the other's shoulder, tongue swirling around the blonde's exposed flesh. Turning his head, he smirked again, nipping at the toned skin lightly.

Even though Izaya was enjoying it just as much as before, he had a new found energy that begged him to tease the blonde. He couldn't stand the thought of being around him without insulting him. What had he been doing?

"Look at you. Are you falling for me already?" Izaya teased and he felt Shizuo jab his fingers inside roughly in irritation.

"The only falling I'm going to do is in laughter after I kill you," Shizuo growled, pushing his fingers even deeper. "..and you?"

Izaya caught himself contemplating on it for a brief moment before he ultimately laughed out loud.

"The only falling... I'm going to be doing... is down the stairs... if you get the chance to push me." His breath was hitching again. He was starting to hate himself for his body's reaction to Shizuo's touch.

Damn protozoan..

Shizuo glanced down at the brunette, meeting Izaya's intense stare. They held each other's gaze for a moment, both grinning as they nodded in agreement. Lifting the informant up, Shizuo suddenly ripped his fingers away before abruptly replacing them with his own erection. Izaya groaned, pushing against the intrusive pleasure, attempting to angle himself properly and moaning loudly when his prostate was hit directly.

"You're gonna want to fuck me... more than kill me after this...you know that right?" Izaya breathed as he began to raise himself and slide back down, pace staying slow as nails dug into the blonde's shoulders. Shizuo gritted his teeth, making a point to intentionally miss the informant's sweet bundle of nerves.

"Maybe I'll just kill you while I fuck you," he whispered, the soft breath at his ear causing Izaya's body to tense and he heard Shizuo grunt approvingly in response. If having sex and appearing vulnerable and unarmed in front of your arch nemesis (A.K.A. The monster of Ikebukuro) wasn't risky, he didn't know what was, and the blonde's words reminded him of this. It was scary and exciting all at the same time, just knowing he could be crushed at any moment, but he would never allow himself to show any concern.

"Oh? ...Are you a necrophiliac?" Izaya smirked for a moment until Shizuo thrust upward into him, hitting his prostate dead on, causing Izaya to let out a high pitched breathy moan. He crumbled, pressing his forehead to his enemy's.

"Ahn!... I...hate...you Shizu...chan."

Izaya moaned in between breaths and thrusts as he sped up his movements. He wanted this to be over. He'd won. He didn't need to prove himself anymore. He didn't want to fall for this stupid protozoan's touch.

"And I hate you more... Izaya."

Shizuo would never admit it but this sex.. Sex with your enemy. And Izaya's control.. it was the best thing he'd ever felt in his life. It was sex where he didn't have to worry about hurting his partner. He could beat the shit out of him and never feel guilty. Plus, Izaya seemed to enjoy his abuse. Could he say they were the perfect playmates? His drunken thoughts took him to a new high as Izaya rode him, his heat clamping down on him and moans filling his ears.

Shizuo was losing it. His body felt like it was going to melt into the carpet. He leaned back, laying his back on the floor and letting Izaya take complete control of him as low moans escaped He could feel his own climax surfacing. Reaching forward, he grabbed Izaya's thighs tightly, giving his enemy warning that he was close.

"W-what's the...matter Shizu-chan?" Izaya sped up his movements, he was also close. "Does it feel... too good?"

Shizuo moved his hands up to Izaya's torso and brought him down into a desperate kiss, forcing the informant into silence.

Savoring what felt like would be the last moments they would ever spend like this, they moaned and breathed into each other. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling the blonde even closer as his pace slowed, the pit in his stomach erupting as he came on to Shizuo's chest. He felt the blonde's member twitch inside him, soon followed by hot liquid that filled him. He collapsed onto the man beneath him, only one thought swimming through both of their minds.

_'I... fucking... lose.'_

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it! So here is some update on what is going on with the rest of this story:**_  
_

**1) I may or may not be continuing with Shizaya. If I do a continuation of this story, it will be posted under a separate story with a separate name. However, there may still be Shizaya in the next chapter.**

**2) Masoami/Mikado is going to take over the remaining chapters, but I can't promise when I will be updating.**

** This story is based around the events inside the club and not the relationships of the couples. That is why I would be doing a separate continuation for these.**

**If you liked the story and would like to see a continuation and the morning after... Please, let me know. :)**

**Also, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank Sakura-Blessing for enhancing it with her special abilities!**


	6. Please review

Okay guys, I know you're going to be disappointed that this isn't a chapter but I must ask a question.

I noticed that most of you are more interested in the next story rather than the Masaomi/Mikado part and, to be honest, so am I. I have been battling with myself with whether or not I want to do the next chapter or start the next story so this is your chance to let me know how you feel.

I would like you to let me which one you would like me to work on next. I'm here to please, so you need to let me know . :)

We can use a multi choice system for those of you who don't care to voice your whole opinion on it.

Review with a number 1 if you would like to have the first chapter of the continuation of Shizaya.

Review with a number 2 if you would like me to work on the next chapter for Masaomi/Mikado.

Review with a number 3 if you are excited about both.

Review with a number 4 if you would like to have me work on a Shizaya unrelated story. (Yes I have one in mind.)

You may review with all numbers that apply to your opinion, however, please keep in mind I need to know which ones you want the most.

I apologize again for not updating yet and I have the beginning of all of the options done. I just need to know which one I need to work on lol


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you sooooo much to all of you who voted! And Guess what? I have news and a chapter.**

******First of all, the** votes were all voting for Shizaya... and yet most of you chose to have Shizaya and Kida/Kado...

**No one voted for #2 which asked for only the Kida/Kado story..**

**SO!**

**With your choice I need to tell you that everything I previously talked about (aside from the shizaya unrelated story) will alllll be in this one story.**

**That means that Kida/Mikado and Shizaya's continuation are all in the same story which I chose to keep under Unknown.**

**I hope you like it and I apologize for the shift in the mood of the story.**

**Also! **

**Everything is in Izaya's POV and will be for the remainder of the story.**

**As always, Sakura-Blessing has sprinkled her magic upon this chapter. THANK YOU, DEARY! I hope your hand feels better soon!**

* * *

As eyelids flutter open slowly, I curse the sun for ever existing, its light beaming in from the window and obscuring my vision. I squint while quickly raising an arm to my face in an attempt to block the harsh rays, but was abruptly halted by an intense pain immediately shooting from my shoulder blade and down my spine.

"Owww.. What the...fuckk?" As the words came from my mouth, my lips burned.

_Huh? What the hell did I do yesterday..?_

Forcing my eyes open wider, they finally adjusted to the intense light shining in from the window as I rolled over groaning in pain. One quick glance at the walls got me standing in seconds, however.

Red..

Red smears decorated the walls in random places in my apartment..

Red smudges in such contrast to the white paint..

_Blood..?_

Who the fuck did I kill?

"Ahh!"

Another string of pain shot through my neck when I turned my head, and I couldn't help crumbling to the floor. I feel like I got hit by a fucking train; my entire body sore and stiff.

Just what the hell is going on?

Urging myself to my feet once again, I stumbled around in the same spot, trying to calm myself. Though, as my eyes darted around the room, I found no clues aside from my pain that would account for what I was looking at.

A stubborn groan in my throat, I pushed myself forward. Jogging into the master bedroom I found the mirror and looked at my reflection in horror, tensing muscles and hissing with each movement.

The mirror reflected my image in such a way that I wasn't sure if I was still dreaming. My lips were bloody and sporting a few cuts on the inside that stung as my fingers ran over them.

"...the fuck? I look like Simon got a hold of me," I hissed, dry blood cracking from my mouth as I spoke.

Following the trails of blood, I was led to the bite marks littered down my neck and to my chest, dried blood covering them as well.

Smears of blood..

Red..

Spinning on one heel, I turned around to look at what was paining my back, only to find gashes, bruises and more blood.

"What kind of shit is this...?" I gasped, finding more bite marks on my ass and inner thigh.

"Seriously.. what the hell is going on?"

Leaning back against the nearest wall, a soft sigh escaped my lips as I tried to decipher the situation.

There wasn't anyone in my apartment. No indication of who was there or what happened.

Hissing from the pain in my bottom and back, I decided that maybe leaning against something probably wasn't a good idea. I pried away from the wall, briefly closing my eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath.

Aside from the obvious evidence that someone else was in fact in my apartment, there was not much else I had to go on at the moment. However, I'm Orihara Izaya, famous information broker. With a little time and research, I could easily have the culprit pinpointed.

And besides.. I should pay that motherfucker back.

Crimson eyes slid over to the adjacent mirror again, my head slightly tilted as I studied my reflection for a second time. I dared to reach forward, fingers connecting to their reflected counterpart against the cool surface of the mirror. They lingered, tracing the outline of my reflection slowly as an unexpected grin formed on my lips.

_Hmm... well I must be delicious!_

A soft string of laughter escaped me as I stripped what little clothing I had on (my briefs) and stepped into the shower. Stretching my arms above my head and keeping the smile in place, I began to relax... until a memory of the night before caused an eyebrow to twitch and I dropped my hands at my sides. The water fell over my hair as I stood shocked, remembering everything.

"Shizu-chan...?"

I couldn't move, the sheer irony of the situation causing an eruption of giggles to escape me as the thoughts came flooding in. I leaned back into the flow of water, its warmth soothing my bruises as I contemplated my options. I quickly opted out of going to Shinra's to have my injuries looked at. After all, the doctor would just laugh at my predicament.

With a few other scenarios playing off my thoughts, I finally left the shower and dressed myself, stopping to smirk on the way out when I found the door halfway off the hinges and shoddily replaced.

Shizu-chan... such a neanderthal.

As I walked along the sidewalk, I decided it would be best to get my jacket back before any questions arose about the marks on my neck.

Ha, what would they think anyway? Why would it matter?

No, I love all my humans the same. I can't allow them to think I have a lover. Plus, if they knew it was Shizu-chan then I would have all sorts of gangs after me, knowing that I got caught by that stupid brute.

Especially if they found out the circumstances of being caught.. Although it's not like it wasn't willingly but what did I want to gain from this? What did I learn? What information did I hope to obtain? I didn't get anything useful.

I wonder now if he had any issues with pride. He accepted each challenge with ease and even left before I woke without killing me.

Just what were we turning into..?

"Hah!" I laughed aloud at the thought of seeing that blonde again. What expression will he show? I can't wait to see the uncertainty on his face!

And it was in this moment of triumph that I remembered exactly why I had done this. He will be lost in our fights. Whatever will he do with those odd feelings burning on the inside?

Though he said he'd never fall for me... what was that last night? Haha! He can fall in love, even if he is a monster.

Wait.

On second thought, I hope he can't... Because then that would mean even a Go-

"_**Hey!**__"_

An abrupt shout from somewhere behind me jerked me from my burdening thoughts. Recognizing the voice, I forced a smirk to my lips as I slowed my pace, glancing over one shoulder to see Kida approaching, practically running to catch up to me.

"What do you need?" I asked dryly, still trying to reorganize myself. There is definitely something going on here. I never get lost in thought... only ever momentarily distracted.

"Whoa..." The blonde high school student gasped as he side stepped to my left, panning his head close to mine to get a better view of the marks I had wished to conceal on my exposed neck.

"There's no need to get so close to me, Kida-kun," I said, immediately stepping away from him. Of all the people to notice me, this little brat... Oh, that reminds me.

"So, where's my pay?" I wondered, stretching my fingers slightly before displaying an open palm in front of him.

"Your pay..?" Kida asked as if he suddenly forgot what I did for him and his little boy toy classmate.

"Oh? I'm sure you had lots of fun last night! So, where is my pay?"

Kida's face turned down at my words.

"You!? I _knew_ he was drugged! I can't lie though, it was nice.. It was actually pretty awesome~!" Kida's face held a reminiscent smile until he came back to my question, all previous euphoric remembrance soon forgotten. "Hold up! I don't remember any deal about this."

"Of course you don't! I did a nice thing for you, now you should do a nice thing in return! Isn't that the human way?"

"Tch, you're human, too, Izaya-san. Plus, looks like you had more fun last night than I did!" He shouted, spinning on his heel before slipping around me and jogging off, waving his goodbye.

My gaze followed his disappearing form, crimson eyes narrowing slightly as I pushed myself forward, hooking my fingers in the front pockets of my jeans. He'll keep what he saw to himself like a good little pawn.

I continued walking along the sidewalk, absentmindedly kicking a soda can into the street, my mind suddenly deep in thought again. This, in all honestly, is beginning to sicken me. I'm not the one who is supposed to be dwelling on this.

...So, I won't.

Turning down another street, I finally reached my destination, wasting no time in peeking into the club doors and paying absolutely no mind to the fact that it was closed. I hadn't even stopped to check the time. I didn't know if it is early or late.. I probably should have asked Kida.

Oh well.

I pushed my forehead against one of the club's windows, the cold glass momentarily soothing my headache, but that relief was unfortunately very short lived, failing quickly and causing me to frown. Giving up on relief, I strolled around to the back of the club and jumped on top of the dumpster, and after some wall climbing, swinging like a monkey and a few other strange parkour moves, I was on the roof and opening the window to the VIP room which I often visited.

Once inside, I went down the stairs and around the corner to find myself staring at the door to the '_lap dan__ce_' room.

Yeah, that was the one.

Pushing aside memories of the night before, I took a small step back before thrusting a leg forward, the impact of my foot against the door causing it to nearly jerk from its hinges. Skipping passed the limp frame, I quickly retrieved my jacket and phone that were arranged on opposite sides of the room before exiting the way I came.

Ahhh, much better. I let out a sigh of relief as I raised the hood of my jacket over my head. I always feel at home in my hoodie; It's almost as if I keep every single one of my lies inside right beside my heart, where I can easily pull them out as needed.

Smirking to myself, I rounded another street before finally looking up, finding that I was standing outside of Shinra's apartment. Contemplating whether or not I should stay or go, I decided on the first and sighed, shuffling forward into the building. I needed to have a talk about why Shizuo was at the club last night, anyway. But damn that guy for living in Ikebukuro! I'd much rather be relaxing in my luxurious Shinjuku apartment.

Although, it's not that I would want to avoid Shizuo... but denying the pain I'm in and obvious handicap that my reaction time would not be quite as superb would definitely make me as stupid as him.

Either way though, calling the underground doctor would have brought me nothing but a bunch of talk about how he loves Celty and gibber jabber about what odd projects he's working on. If he sees me face to face then he'll know I mean business.

As I knocked on Shinra's door, I could hear him speaking in his high pitched and excited tone about a date, only to seem disappointed by whatever response it was that Celty gave. A few moments later the door opened.

"Oh, Izaya! How was your night?" Upon hearing my name Celty rushed up behind Shinra to hear my answer as well.

"It was amusing as always, nothing new." Leaving a smirk on my lips, I looked to the illegal doctor who seemed disappointed. Well whatever, I won't give him the satisfaction of hearing my story.

Ugh, I'm not myself today. I can tell. Even on the inside. Why am I getting so irritated about everything?

I need a change of mood.

"Anyway, I'll only be staying for a moment. I was just wondering why Shizu-chan was at the club last night?"

Get to the point then get out, no use in lingering any longer than necessary.

But Shinra never makes it easy, even if he wasn't trying to distract me. He looked at me with a strange expression, one that, for once, I couldn't read.

"You came all this way to ask that?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"No, I was still here in Ikebukuro so it wasn't that far."

His face distorted a bit into something a kin to a smile.

"You stayed in Ikebukuro last night?"

Yes, I can already see where this is going... Why didn't I see it before? Why do I even care to know why he was at Unknown? I guess what I really want to know is if Shizuo stopped by to see him.

"Yes, at my apartment. Don't give me that look, you know I don't favor any human over another."

"Oh, so I guess the injuries Shizuo was sporting weren't you after all. Guess it makes sense since there weren't any clean cuts. Some vampire of a chick she was, though! He even had me check him for STDs."

My eye twitched. I could feel it. This is enough, the final straw. I just want to go back to Shinjuku where I can sink myself in my office chair and drown myself in information.

This is so much more fun when it is other people's lives..

"Hah! Sounds like he had fun, I'll be sure to pick on him about it when I see him next. So.. I'll see you around." I want to get out of here. And I guess it makes sense that Shizu-chan would show up here, but if Shinra sees my marks he'll know.

"Oh, Izaya! One more thing." As I turned around I felt a hand on my hood and before I could react, I felt a cool sensation of air whipping passed my ears and suddenly my head was exposed, my comfort zone momentarily ripped away.

I should have seen this coming. Shinra only smiled.

"Uh huh. I thought so. Haha, I wondered who it could have been that would allow Shizuo that close. I also wondered what type of person could give Shizuo a run for his money."

I immediately replaced my hood, jerking my head over my shoulder and glaring back at the doctor.

"I'll see you later, Shinra."

"You should really let me look you over before you go! Shizuo isn't exactly a gentle person."

"I'm fine, it's nothing. Like that brute could hurt me, anyway." And with that, I left, ignoring whatever else Shinra had to say. I didn't care. He probably thought we were switching our hate for love.

Hah!

How wrong he would be.. If anything, I'd say the hate was growing by the second.

But as I walked outside, I began to wonder just how many other people are going to ask questions when they realize in their soberness that the two in the spotlight last night were none other than Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo.

Oh well. The more the rumors, the more fun things get for me.

My legs carried me in another direction without my paying attention, and soon enough I found myself in front of Ryugamine Mikado's apartment. Shrugging a shoulder, I decided that since I was here, I would check up on him since whatever state he was in... was my fault anyway.

Shaking my head, I laughed dryly at my own conscience before knocking on the door once.

Twice.

I felt myself growing impatient with every proceeding knock, but soon enough my ears picked up on a low groan that came from the other side of the door followed by an interesting request.

"State your name." Wow he must be really out of it, not even willing to answer the door.

"Orihara Izaya," I stated confidently, as if it was the password to a secret club house that only I was allowed.

"Text me the Dollars password." He really did ask for the password.

What a careful kid. Smart..

I pulled out my cell phone, flipping it open and doing as I was told.

"Come in, it's open," he said, voice hitching slightly. I complied, opening the door and stepping inside. Glancing down, my crimson eyes were met with a crumpled up Mikado on his futon huddled in the covers like it was the middle of winter.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to sound as concerned as I possibly could.

"What do you need, Izaya-san?"

Oh? So he saw right through it.

"Just wondering how you were feeling.. I noticed that the fake ID's must have worked since you were in the club last night."

Of course they worked, I supplied them.

Mikado rolled over, groaning again and hiding his flushed face in a blanket. He was panting. Hmm, he must be worse than I thought.

"Kida should be back by now," he huffed, burying himself deeper beneath the blanket.

"Eh? Are you two going to live together now? How cute, little Mikado.."

I knew those two would start up a relationship. It was sort of inevitable, as they were extremely obvious with their feelings for each other but staying together so soon? That certainly was an interesting piece of information.

"No, he was supposed to get me some medicine for my stomach."

"Hangover?" I moved myself from the door and sat beside him on the floor.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Does drinking make you throw up?"

Oh, this is perfect. It was his first time getting drunk..

"Yes."

"Does it make your body feel like it's on fire?"

No, but the drugs I slipped you last night do.

"It can."

A fever? He was complaining that he's hot, and yet there he is huddled in the blanket.

"My whole body is on fire."

Huh?

"Still?"

Kida didn't take care of it? Or maybe this kid was insatiable..

Mikado shifted uncomfortably in the blanket.

"Yes." He paused. "What do you mean still?"

"Eh? Well alcohol can make you feel like that, but it should be out of your system by now."

"Feel like what?"

I smirked, pushing myself forward to lean closer. "Mikado, do you feel hot as in it would feel better to turn the AC on or do you feel hot as in you are turned on?"

I could see Mikado's body tense all over at the question. My apologies, young one, I'm a blunt person.

Another minute passed, and he still didn't answer. So, this kid is bound in a blanket trying to forget about his boner.. Hahaha! Such an innocent kid! I wonder if Kida even did anything with him.

"Hmm, are you sore all over?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem to matter."

So Kida got him after all.. and wait just one minute, was he hinting that he wanted _me_ to take care of it? Hah! What a disgustingly cute kid.

"Are you in love with Kida-kun?"

"I..I think so."

"Ah, well..I guess I'll stay here until he gets back then."

About an hour passed in silence, and Kida still hadn't returned. I sighed softly, leaning back against the wall before suddenly jerking forward, hissing at the reminder of the pain in my back. My brows pulled together in a narrowed gaze, thoughts of the previous night flooding my mind once again.

This is all extremely infuriating!

I know what is bothering me about this. I know why I'm dwelling on it. And it irritates me to no end.

I've never been sexually interested in much of anyone, but the moment I was, I ran with it, only to find it was my dear Shizu-chan.

I won't lie, I was scared; scared that he would break me, scared that he would kill me while I was vulnerable, and even more scared because he was my first. For a brute like him, he made it far more enjoyable than I could ever ask for though, and I would _never_ ask for it. What is bothering me however, is that I can't stop feeling like I wanted more of it.

More..

More of that stupid brute's hate. I want to feed off of it. Every bruise on my body, every gash and bloody print he left behind; it's true that they burn. They burn, spreading like a wild fire throughout my body and to my lower region, waking it and causing my discomfort.

I can't love. I don't love him. I love his hate. His unaltered and unconditional hate. It's beautiful and I'm the receiver of such a pure emotion. I can't help but wonder if he feels the same.

Yes, I can feel the desire building up in me even now. I can feel the tightness in my jeans, though I choose to ignore it. Would it be so bad to want it again?

"You were at the club last night too, right?" As Mikado spoke, it startled me out of my thoughts. I thought he had fallen asleep, his breathing evening out quite some time ago.

"Yes. You weren't looking too good. Want to tell me what happened?"

He let out a shivering sigh, probably remembering something from last night.

"N-not really. I can't think straight right now."

Ah, that's right. His body is on fire, he said. So he's just like me..though his feelings are probably more pleasant than mine will ever be.

I feel like a high school kid right now; feeling so worked up all because I got a slice of something new.

My urge feels insatiable, and it disgusts me.

The soft ticking of a clock marked another hour, making three in total that have passed and yet, still no Kida. Where is he anyways? I have things I have to do. And more importantly, why did I even volunteer to stay here? It's not like I care if Mikado was alone.

Eh, maybe it's because I'm going through something similar. Waking up with the sudden realization that you now need something you never thought you would need before. God, how human of me...

Mikado shifted again, this time letting out a small high pitched moan that was probably never meant to escape.

Leaning up from the wall, I crawl over the bundle of blanket that is Mikado at the moment. Lowering my lips to where I can guess his ear is, I speak in a low tone.

"Ryugamine-kun.. It hurts to know that you want something so badly that you know you shouldn't have... doesn't it?"

The younger brunette shivered unintentionally from my touch, and I can tell it's exactly what he wants, but my words startle him.

"E-eh?"

"You want me to scratch your itch?"

He lied still on his side, my legs straddling his hips as he tried to think calmly. His exposed face blushing madly.

"Eh, Izaya-san, umm...Kida should be back any minute... I don't thi-"

I cut him off, looking into his eyes as he attempted to avoid mine. I know that he knows what I'm talking about. I know he's defending himself, I know he doesn't want to hurt Kida, and I'm fairly certain he has no feelings for me. He just wants relief and the poor boy is feeling guilty.

Realizing that I feel absolutely no guilt in this situation, I start to feel less human again. And as sickening as some might find that, I find it relieving.

Letting one of my hands find its way beneath the blanket and to his lower regions, I continued to speak. I keep a low, husky tone in order to keep the mood, however, my words are nothing but degrading.

"Where do you think Kida-kun has gone? It has been over 4 hours. Maybe you weren't good enough.."

A sigh of frustration and pleasure, both from my words and my touch escaped his lips. He's stuck. The pleasure is something he needs but his overflowing insecurities about the whole situation with me right now, and obviously earlier with Kida, are plaguing him.

How cruel of me, feeding off of him like the little parasite Shizu-chan tells me I am.

His breaths are ragged and needy as I stroke his clothed erection. I close the gap between our bodies, leaning my chest on his shoulder, my body weight being shifted to my elbow as I use my free hand to stroke his hair. It's false comfort and I can sense that he can tell, but the poor boy can't help but succumb to it.

Am I like this? Is that what I was like when I ended up completely surrendered to Shizuo?

Like a high school boy with an itch I can't scratch?

Nah, he's on drugs right now. They just lasted longer than I expected. Not to mention the fact that I encouraged Shizu-chan.

…and I just admitted it.

Fuck.

"I-Izaya-san!" He's getting close already. And how cute, he even moaned my name...

If I could get hard for this kid, I might have even tried to take him.

"Please..."

Now he's begging.

"Stop..."

..Stop?

"Sono umi o nomikomu  
Soshite sono karasa o kanjiru  
Hakidasu kimi no hiza ni  
Hajimari o omoidasa-"

Oh, my phone.

"Moshi moshi."

I continued my sinful movements as I moved to sit behind Mikado, paying him no mind as he panted into my ministrations.

"Yeah, that's him. Why?"

I listened to Shinra's concerned voice while ignoring the muffled moans coming from Mikado as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh, really? I wonder what they want from him."

My eyes averted down as I felt a familiar warmth envelope my hand.

"Yep, thanks. I guess I have work to do then. Who's paying me for this?"

I wiped my hand on a towel conveniently placed next to the bed before silently patting Mikado's damp hair. He's really not going to like this news.

"Eh? Really now..? How interesting. Bye, Shinra."

The small brunette looked to me with questioning eyes. I'm not sure if he's concerned about what I just did to him or the phone call. Maybe both.

"Your boyfriend has been kidnapped."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of this so far.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! As always this chapter is brought to you by .Ukes and Sakura-Blessing. Thank you, Sakura!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"_Your boyfriend has been kidnapped."_

The words echoed softly in Mikado's mind, crescendoing louder until they were the only five things that mattered. His world was crashing at an alarming speed, the impact of the realization causing him to tense, his expression disbelieving and yet filled with deep concern.

And I was the cause of it all. I had just taken advantage of him, but of course I had my reasons; not only to fulfill some sick desire to remind myself of my place in the world, but also to relieve him of the awful heat that I found myself succumbed to last night.

He's confused.. but who wouldn't be?

Right after I relieved him of his stress and what was causing his discomfort, I told him something just to replace it.

"Who?"

His voice was surprisingly calm for the severity of the situation. I turned my head away, averting my gaze as a look of sheer boredom flashed across my features.

"Don't know! However, it seems Celty is funding my research, so I'll have to be on my way soon."

Mikado suddenly shot up from his place on the floor, finally feeling a burst of energy.

"How do you know?" His eyes widened and then narrowed shortly after, obviously suspecting me for having information on the subject. Or maybe it was for insulting him the way I did during our little encounter just moments prior.

"Ah, our dearest of dullahans caught a glimpse of him being snatched off the street and pushed into a van."

I stood, continuing to ignore Mikado while heading toward the door. At least something interesting is happening! Although, I can't help but wonder if I should take part in this. Oh, how Mikado's heart must be torn! I can imagine it must suck to finally be with the one you love only to have them snatched away and out of your grasp. It was as if fate was playing a cruel trick on them. It could even be compared to Romeo and Juliet. Hmm I just have to get them to kill themselves.

"Hehe." Oops, I let that laugh escape...

"I don't see anything funny about this," Mikado spat, rustling in a change of position from behind me. Before I reached the door he spoke again, this time in a much easier tone, apparently remembering just who he was speaking to.

"Umm... C-can I come with y-you?"

No. Absolutely not.

However, I didn't want him to continue to use me as a suspect. It would certainly be bad to have all of The Dollars targeting me, even if they are a bunch of softies.

"Oh sure, why not! But hurry up, I need to get back to Shinjuku quickly."

Mikado took a quick shower, dressed himself and was stuffing some clothes in a bag when my patience ran out for the second time in my short stay at his apartment.

"Expecting to stay the night?"

He looked up from his bag for a moment.

"Ah, well we don't know how long it will be before we get any information on the guy..."

Eh, he had a point.

"Alright, alright. Just hurry it up. I really think you're underestimating me, though. Your lack of confidence truly _pains_ me~!" Sarcasm dripped heavily from my lips as Mikado shot me another suspicious glance before we finally took our leave.

On our way to the train station, we ran into Simon who begged us to come in for sushi. We complied, but I made Mikado pay for our meal. He and his little boy toy still owed me for last night anyway, although I'll never tell him that I drugged him. There is no need for the unnecessary questions from his somewhat naive mind. Well, maybe naive isn't really the word for it...

Anyway.

While we ate, Mikado texted something rather rapidly on his phone. He was probably typing to someone from his precious Dollars or sending an alert. If so, I'd know soon enough.

As we stepped out of the restaurant, a shiver ran down my spine when I heard Simon's voice speak the name of the last person I wanted to see right now. Immediately darting around the corner in the opposite direction, I hoped that Shizuo didn't see me. I would hate to have to fight him right now in my weakened state.

I grabbed Mikado's hand and dragged him along with me as I ran quickly in the direction of the train station. I should have just called someone to pick me up but it's too late for that now and it was getting dark.

I slowed down for a moment to turn down another street only to see a vending machine land in my previous spot.

Well, shit.

"Oppa Gangnam sty-."

Ehh? What was that?

I quickly side stepped another vending machine, spinning on my heel to look up at the beast, only what I saw forced my lips to curl up, a genuine grin spreading across my face. Shizuo stood there, all attention suddenly focused on his phone; his phone that was spurting that annoying popular Korean catastrophe of a song.

Aha.. Hahahahaha! Shizuo's ringtone?! Bwahaha!

"Sono umi o nomikomu  
Soshite sono karasa o kan-"

Oh, and that would be mine~!

Slipping my hand into my pocket, I didn't dare look away from Shizuo as I pulled out my phone and flipped it open, momentarily glancing down only to find that it was just as I suspected. Mikado had sent out an alert about Kida-kun.

He probably sent it to distract us. Too bad for him.

Shizuo was still reading the post when I looked up. I guess he found The Dollars more important than his fights with me. That or he thinks that I won't attack him after what happened?

"Shizu-chan, forgetting something~?" I yelled to him to catch his attention, flicking my blade out threateningly.

He looked up from his phone, an excited smile crossing his lips as he flipped his phone shut and dropped it back into his pocket.

"What? You want my attention, flea?"

Ah, what an amazingly pedophilic sounding voice.

"As dense as ever, ne Shizu-chan? You're the one throwing vending machines my way. What do you want?"

The blonde's smile grew darker. What is he thinking about? Where is the confusion I was looking for? Why isn't he lost? He's...

"I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro."

The same.

And there it is again.. that growl in his voice. The same words over and over.. could I really be growing tired of this routine?

"Mm yes. But since when has that stopped me?"

He looked at the ground and pulled out a cigarette, eyes flashing with anger.

"So what, you have a point. I'll just have to _make_ you remember why you shouldn't come back!"

Here we go. The insults always lead up to him chasing me and him getting hurt, then I run away. I'm not even listening anymore, just staring at the cigarette between his lips.

"That's all well and good, but I actually have work to tend to right now. See you later, Shizu-chan~."

I turned, sliding one foot forward in an attempt to walk off confidently, but as I slipped around another corner, I quickened my pace. I needed to get away before he tried to fight me. He knew damn well I couldn't run well right now, and I'm sure he's probably counting on it. As I dart around another alley, I'm made fully aware of the quickening steps behind me and the pounding of my heart as it beats louder, and faster.

I'm going to get caught.

I start to run, leaving Mikado behind. He'll be fine, but me? I'm not so sure.

Hearing the menacing laugh behind me only confirms the fact that I am indeed limping and staggering through my pace and it's noticeable. I'm out of breath already... I need to lose him.

Now.

Sprinting down an alley, my lungs burn for more air as I run in slight panic, though I don't allow it to show on my face. Every step I take vibrates through my bones and stings every bruised and sore muscle, hurting and burning every one of my brand new wounds.

The heat... the fire spreading throughout my body was like a wild fire and it enveloped me in such a way that I may never be able to escape. I briefly contemplated if I even wanted to.

What is this?

"Hehe!"

Huh? What was that?

He can't laugh like that, can he?

No, his voice doesn't sound anything like that...

"Hehe...HAHA!"

No...

That's...

I'm laughing?

My hands reach up to my face to confirm the smile plastered across it.

Well, I guess this_ is_ pretty damn funny. I'm always living in constant chaos and yet my thoughts always remain clear. That is until I let myself get caught. Now, the same things that have always been so fun for me are possibly deadly.

"Hehe..."

Darting down an alley way with new found energy, I succumb to the laughter. I mean... really. This is exactly what I needed, a change of mood. Plus, what am I so glum about? This is my favorite thing to do! What's a little more danger added but a little more fun?

The alley has several turns and twists in which I choose with ease, but my body struggles to keep up with my willpower.

Just as I was about to round another two way split, a landing vending machine blocks my path and I'm forced to choose the opposite direction. This is all very unfortunate considering the only other option to choose would be the dead end. Have I been underestimating him all this time? Is he really able to read my thoughts in such a way that he can predict where I'm headed?

Or is it just that he also knows this alley way well? Probably the latter, this isn't the first time we've done this here. He's like a trained puppy! He's finally learning after all the times I used this alley as an escape before.

Swiftly changing my direction I have no choice but to follow the path he leads me down. My eyes scan the area as I run, looking for any possible way to escape but there is nothing.

But I don't mean that there is no way to escape. I mean that it is nothing but walls.

No windows to sneak through, no fire escapes to jump up to, nothing but a door. A door that I jiggle the handle to but of course, it's locked.

And so here we are. I turn around to face Shizuo, walking forward as I catch my breath and leaving about ten feet between us.

Here we are...

A place I would never have been able to foresee before today. A place where I have no other options and Shizuo is smiling brightly at his victory.

The world falls silent aside from the shallow breathing coming from both of our throats; our chests rising and falling without any particular rhythm. Just him and I, locked in a glare that seems to try and guess the other's move. Each waiting for the other's attack but neither budges.

I'm trying desperately in this moment to read him. I want to know what he feels. I want to know if he's confused, if he's hurt, if he wants to throw up at the sight of me or the memory of our actions.

What is this?

Why the fuck can't I read him?

The only thing I can see are his eyes glaring back into mine. His waves of anger seemingly dissipating but determination and victorious smirk still present.

No trace of any of the emotions I had hoped to see.

Just that simple, victorious smile.

It irks me. It pisses me off and Orihara Izaya does not allow himself to get pissed off.

Giving up on guessing his move, I relax a bit. He's not going anywhere until I do. Looking past him, I judge the distance between him and the wall, trying my best to figure out if it's just enough space to slide through without him getting a hold of me.

I was contemplating all my options when Shizuo shifted. It was the smallest movement, but it caught my eye and once again crimson orbs were drawn back to him, scanning him over and searching for even a drop of emotion or any indication of his next move.

Still nothing.

Let's see... Where did he shift?

His leg?

My eyes trailed down his body, halting abruptly once his lap was in view. Crimson orbs quickly narrowed and I changed my tone, a smirk forming across my lips.

"Shizu-chan? Where did you go this morning? Did you miss me? Is that why you came to bother me, my love~?"

Making gestures as I spoke, I looked into his eyes. But there was still nothing. No change at all.

The pit in my stomach almost made me nauseous. Why couldn't I stir him up at all today?

His lips curved into another smile, something that made me shiver involuntarily. That excited smile usually brought me potential pain. A dangerous fight that fulfilled my need for exercise and a good troll, but recently that smile meant something completely different.

Pain.

Pleasure.

No, no.

"Hey flea, how does it feel to get caught for a second time?"

"Hmm I don't know, Shizu-chan. I don't remember getting caught the first time."

He chuckled darkly.

"I'm sure you remember last night."

"Hehe! As if I didn't _let_ you catch me. Don't get all cocky just because you're standing in the way of my only exit."

He turned around confidently as he spoke calmly, eerily calm, waving his hands for emphasis.

"It took me almost all day to figure it out and remember where I was, why I was with you and.. these marks.."

He gestured toward himself.

"You must have really liked me fucking you. Look at all these marks you left on me!"

He was actually teasing me, or at least, trying to. That's wasn't going to work, or at least I didn't think so until he started to unbutton his shirt and show me his chest.

Red.

His chest was _covered._

Completely_ covered._

Blanketed in red marks, some bite marks, some nail marks on his shoulders...

Shit, he was just covered in marks period.

Just like me.

They were everywhere, and seeing them only caused me to react, the fire that had already begun with the fight spreading through me like never before.

"Who would like fucking you, Shizu-chan? I just like hurting you."

Well, I must have had a strange look when I said that because he really didn't take me seriously.

"Is that so..."

Shirt still hanging open, he lunged forward at me. Fuck me for missing the fact that he was trying to distract me. He had moved closer during his display of my pleasure and was now slamming my chest against a wall. His hand on the back of my neck was hot, so hot that if I didn't know better, I'd think he was sick.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Shizuo chuckled again. I'm tired of him getting the chance to laugh at me, at my misfortune. Nobody likes having their crown stolen right from under their pampered feet.

He never said a word, but I felt the hand creep into the front of my pants as he pushed my face further into the wall.

"Mmmm."

No.

Shit.

No.

"S-Shizu—S-stop."

Gripping my erection, he lowered his head to my ear and whispered lowly, flicking his tongue out to circle the lobe.

"No."

And with that, he quickened his pace as he pressed against me, reminding me of all the pain I was in.

"Ngh!"

"Uh huh, I thought so. Here you are getting off on your pain and my touch..."

Shizuo repositioned himself, allowing the hand that was previously around my neck to find its way into the back of my jeans, pressing against my sore entrance. Shifting his weight, he dug his shoulder into my back, effectively holding me in place while my hands were busy trying to push away from the wall.

Everything aches. My back, my ass, my neck, my head, even my hands. Everything hurts.

And everything burns from his touch.

His tongue ran over my ear again as his hands switched positions. He was using my own pre-cum to press a slimy finger into me.

And my body was reacting yet again.

What is this?

What does he want from me?

Why did this backfire on me? And why does it feel…

So…

_Good?_

"You don't want to hurt me, Shizu-chan."

He took a deep breath in. "Hmm..maybe _you_ don't but I _really_ want to hurt you... and you...you like it."

Eyes widening as another moan escaped my lips, I began to realize what I already knew.

I can't allow this.

I can't like this.

Shizuo wasn't letting up however and ripped my pants down, one hand pressed against my back and his other attempting to hold me in place. And it worked, my muscles were too sore and stiff to try to push against him and yet, it heightened my senses.

I could feel him moving around behind me, I could hear him spitting on his hand. I knew what came next and I was terrified to know what amount of pain I would be in within the next few moments.

But...

The smirk that I always wore found its way to my lips once again. Shizuo positioned himself and began to slowly press into me, a low groan escaping his throat as his head made its way in. He paused for a moment, possibly wondering what my face looked like, what expression I was showing.

I let my hair hang over my eyes, widening my smirk as I pressed back against him, taking his full length inside of me. A very unmanly moan escaped my lips.

"Fuckkk... Izaya."

He took a few deep breaths before he spoke again.

"Just what amount of pain can you take?"

A low cackle escaped his lips, and I'm sent into ecstasy. He pounded into me roughly, testing the amount of pain that I can in fact take, but the only thing that escaped me were sounds of pleasure, not by my choice of course.

But..God, if there is one..I want more. I want as much as I can take. Push me to the edge, Shizu-chan.

Push me as far as you can because I'm drowning in you.

He pulled my hood from my head and latched on to the back of my neck, his teeth digging in and creating a new wound to hide.

"A-ah.. Mmmnn.. S-Shi...Shizu.."

I can't even get out any insults. I can't even use my tongue to speak. I bit my lip, reopening the previously closed wounds, breath completely escaping me as I release on to the wall. He's filling me up, feeding off the pleasant sounds coming from my mouth.

And when he's done with me, I fall immediately to the ground, but a cigarette and a lighter falling into my lap caused me to face him.

And with that, a heap of Orihara Izaya is now watching his 'dear Shizu-chan' zip himself up and walk away with a simple, "See ya later."

Laying my head in my hands, I sighed.

Thank you.

And just as I finished zipping my own pants, I was met with an innocent face.

"Orihara-san, are you okay!?" Mikado asked, his eyes following my lit cigarette in disbelief.

Exhaling a puff of smoke, I flipped my hood over my head and walked ahead of him, steering myself in the direction of the train station as originally intended.

"Better than ever," I replied with a smile.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for waiting so long. Here is chapter 8. I hope it's not too much of a bother but it contains something I promised. . **

**This chapter was edited by BlackRose414! Thank you so much! XD**

* * *

The world is a funny place. Watching people go through it has always been my favorite pass time.

Humans.

"People make the world go around."

That's what people say but it isn't true.

They also say that money makes the world go around but we all know that isn't true either. The world spins on its axis all the same whether money or humans exist or not.

Humans seem to think that each and every one of their lives is the most important thing. It really is too funny. Their emotions are the best though! To watch them go through things and be able to predict exactly what their thinking, what their feeling, even though every single one of them are just pawns.

I love to see them react.

But...

I don't _love_ seeing myself react.

I'm not really sure how much of last night Mikado remembers. I don't know if he remembered seeing me and Shizu-chan together and I'm not really sure how much he saw today but it doesn't really matter, does it?

I don't care.

I don't care because I feel much more at ease right now, a weight simply lifted from my shoulders. I stretch my arms above my head as we exit the train, massaging my sore muscles.

Mikado hasn't said a word since he asked if I was okay.

Eh, whatever. He's upset about Kida-kun, his poor love being snatched away.

Honestly, none of this concerns me. I will do the research, give the information to my favorite deliverer, receive my pay and all will be back to normal. The only thing that is bothersome is that one of my favorite pawns is missing. Aside from that fact, one of my other favorite pawns will be useless until the other is found.

"Ryugamine-kun?"

I thumbed Shizuo's lighter in my pocket as I waited for him to acknowledge me.

"Yes?"

Well, it's about time I start gathering info from him.

"How long was Kida-kun gone before I showed up at your place?"

Mikado looked up to the air as if counting imaginary clock numbers.

"Two hours, probably."

"You don't know for sure?"

This isn't going to work well if I can't get exact numbers.

"Do you know anyone who would do something like this to him?"

His eyebrows furrowed for a moment, and then rose as he seemed to remember something.

"His phone!"

"Eh?"

"I didn't call him because he left his phone at my place!"

Are you kidding me? We finally arrive in my safe zone and now you're asking me to go back?

"Ah, well what a great time to bring that up. We'll have to get it later, I'm sure I'll have to head back to Ikebukuro sometime soon for more information."

Mikado looked to the ground. He didn't seem to like my answer but oh well, I finally feel relaxed and I don't feel like ruining my perfect mood.

In fact, I really want to know what happened between them~! Sounds like fun~!

As we walked to my apartment, we talked about what they had done this morning. Basically that Mikado felt sick and Kida ran off like a prince to save his princess, even forgetting his phone, to find a cure.

After we arrived, Namie was shuffling papers into a pile and was seemingly heading out the door.

"Yagiri-san, make me some coffee and some tea for the little one."

She gave a look of displeasure to both of us but it lingered for a moment on Mikado.

"I don't think so; I'm off now and about to leave. Plus, I wouldn't do a damn thing for that kid. "

I let a laugh escape my lips, geez these humans.

"Still holding a grudge against him? It doesn't really make sense. The only thing that set you back in your quest for your brother's love was yourself."

I waved my hands for emphasis as I sat down in my office chair, motioning to the couch for Mikado to have a seat.

"Eh? Your brother's love?" He asked innocently, picking up on what I meant as he took a seat on the couch.

"Yes, yes, Ryugamine-kun. Yagiri-san has been in love with her brother, Yagiri Seiji-kun, for quite some time. But as you know, Seiji-kun was in love with a severed head, instead."

As I finished my statement, I let a chuckle escape. I just can't get enough of teasing her about her incestuous love. Not to mention that her brother would rather love something that can't love back.

"It's none of this kid's concern." She said as she poured my coffee. Her expression was nothing but content until Mikado opened his brave little mouth in response.

"No offense, Yagiri-san, but I think you made it my concern back then. You came after me to save the object of your brother's affection in hopes of redirecting it to yourself."

Mikado shifted in his seat as he looked at Namie sternly.

"You came after me." He reminded and then paused for a moment before he spoke again.

"So, I see you're working for Orihara-san, which makes even less sense than your love for your brother or your grudge against me. You do understand that he is the root to most of your problems...right?"

Eyes narrowing at Mikado for a moment, I watched him blush as he realized that he was speaking too much of his mind at the moment.

"Eh, umm..."

Mikado's face peeked over to catch my expression before tensing his hand's grip on his pants, suddenly finding a keen interest in the floor.

So, he is talented in observation, as well.

How interesting.

Namie's eyes narrowed on me and then moved back to Mikado.

"Ugh! Really? You two are so alike that it's disgusting." She spat as she served our drinks before turning and leaving, letting herself out of the door.

For a moment I realized something about Mikado that I hadn't really thought about. He is innocent but he understands the situations of others. That being said, when his eyes followed my cigarette and when he stayed quiet on the train...

He was remembering.

He was realizing.

He knows exactly what happened in the alley.

I let my hands support my chin as a smirk formed on my lips. It's time to distract him. I don't need him prying into my life.

It isn't important.

"So, I find it interesting that someone would just take Kida-kun like that. I mean, he's been back for a few months and he gets taken the day after he goes into a club for the first time? Seems kind of odd, don't you think?"

Honestly, it isn't strange at all. There are so many people who would like to torture the head of the Yellow Scarves just because he's the leader. It could just be a whim some other leader had; maybe someone just had a grudge against him, or even a close friend.

Who knows?

The point is that I need to test him. I need to know some of his limits and I need to distract him away from me. He doesn't need to analyze me.

The sickening part is that normally I wouldn't care but this is my game of chess. It always has been and I don't need my pieces moving around on their own or even to as much as glance my way.

Not to mention... right now I'd rather not even analyze myself.

"Right." Mikado's expression sagged as he was pulled back to the reality of his situation.

Good.

"So, with that being said, I need to know everything that happened that night."

"Ehhh?! Everything!?" He blushed furiously as his faced whipped in the opposite direction, unable to look me in the eye.

Haha! Even better!

So, I was right!

He can't observe a situation or someone's intentions as long as it has to do with his personal affairs. I just manipulated him in to believing that he needs to tell me all the events of his night but in all reality I just wanted to deflect him from me.

Not to mention the fact that I'm so curious~! Just how did things go down between them!?

"So, start from the moment you stepped into the club," I said, looking down to my phone to check when I sent Mikado the Dollars password.

2:13pm

I got the call from Celty at 4:34pm.

I probably saw Kida right after he left, since I stopped by Shinra's.

So...

"Well, we showed up at the club, Kida showed the bouncer the fake ID's he had for us."

As he spoke, I moved to sit down across from him on the opposite couch.

"Mhmm, and then?"

Mikado sighed as he scooted around to get comfortable until he was laying down staring at the ceiling.

And suddenly I felt like a psychiatrist.

Hehe.

"Kida ordered us some drinks and then we danced a little bit. Then Kida got a text and I lost him for about 30 minutes."

Hmm?

"Where did you find him?"

"Ah, somewhere in the crowd."

"Oh? Did he say where he had been?"

"No." Mikado looked down, not having the answer still seemed to bother him.

"Okay, and then?"

I want to get to the good stuff!

"We went back to the bar for a little bit; Kida talked to the bar tender and ordered more drinks. Then Kida tried to teach me how to dance. It didn't seem to work very well, Kida said I just needed to drink more so we went back and drank some more."

Mikado shifted uncomfortably and I became excited, knowing that this meant that we were starting to get close to the juicy stuff.

"Mhmm...?"

"Well, we danced a bit more and I started to feel... funny." His face turned bright red.

"Funny...?"

"Yes..."

Mikado's eyes wandered in every direction except in the direction of mine.

"You have to give me a little more information than that." I scoffed, trying to squeeze every last detail out of him.

"Well, I started to feel very..." He took a deep breath and then his eyes glazed and snapped to mine.

"Hot..."

"Uh huh, must have been the alcohol. And then...?"

Leaning my arm on the arm rest, I laid my head on my wrist. I'm trying to make him feel as comfortable as I can in this conversation... because I want to hear it all, especially the part where they run into me and Shizu-chan.

"He kept asking me if I was okay, saying something about the expressions I was making when people bumped into me."

In this moment, I decided I didn't need to speak anymore. His memories were taking over and I can tell he no longer remembers why he's telling me this or the fact that he's even telling someone about it.

Mikado's eyes closed slowly, allowing his flashback to fully take over and I decided to join him. I shifted around to a lying position as he continued to speak, closing my eyes and imagining his story.

"Kida was much more excited about being there than I was. His cheeks were pink and he kept looking at me in a way I'd never seen before, or maybe never noticed."

"While we were dancing he suddenly stopped and stared at me for a few moments. His eyes actually widened as if realizing something."

Hmm, realized that he liked Mikado? Or maybe that he was drugged?

"He got really close to me, behind me. He started whispering things in my ear."

Hehe, Kida! You suave guy, you!

"What things did he say?" I asked in a calm voice, trying not to disturb his state of mind.

"'You're so cute like this.' and 'You should try moving like this.' and then he pulled my body backwards to him with his hands on my hips. I tried to stop him at first! But... then he started rock my body with his and suddenly nothing seemed to be that big of a deal."

"Mmm... sounds nice." I said so but honestly, I can't say that my experience was that different.

"Yeah... It was really nice."

Hehe, he's being honest again.

"So, then what?"

"Well, we danced like that for a while; Kida led me with his movements."

"Hmm? He's a good guy."

"Eh? Why do you say that?"

"Well, honestly, when you dance like that the one in front is supposed to lead the one behind them. The one behind them is just supposed to match the movements of the other... but since you're shy he led you. He's a good guy..."

The thought briefly crossed my mind that it would be nice to be in that type of relationship. Warm and caring. A real blush, not one induced by alcohol or over exertion.

Wait, what is happening to me?

Shaking my head, I pushed the thought out of my head. Thinking things like that is what got me into my little problem in the first place.

"Oh..."

"Sorry, go on please."

Why on earth would I go out of my way to complement someone? Grr... Since when do I say things that are unnecessary? Oh, of course, because making him seem like a good guy would make Mikado miss him more, throw him more in despair.

...yes... that's it.

"Well, I started to feel even hotter and he flipped me around and we danced the same way but facing each other... and he realized..."

Mikado got quiet.

"Realized you were hard."

I heard him gasp.

Bingo!

"...Yes."

"So, what did he do?"

Mikado seemed surprised by my lack of reaction, but it seemed to make him more at ease as he explained the rest.

"First he turned me back around. I was really embarrassed because I felt like he was disgusted and didn't want it touching him but then he started to... touch me and kiss my neck."

"And that only made it worse, ne~? Where did he touch you?"

"On my hips beneath my shirt at first... but after a little while he started to move lower and about that time he started pressing his to my backside...'Me too.' was all he said."

"Hehe, Kida's a natural! He made you feel comfortable with it didn't he?"

"...Yeah..."

"So then?"

"I started to lose my breath as he touched me and he asked if I wanted to get off the dance floor. I agreed. We went back and finished our drinks and that's when he dragged me to the room you and Shizuo-san were in."

Tingles ran all through my body at the mention of Shizu-chan's name and sudden realization that this kid remembers everything... in detail.

I wonder if he'll ask... or if he thinks me and Shizuo have been doing these types of things for a long time...

Trying to pass it off, I continued as normal. "Uh huh. What did you see?"

"Well Shizuo had you pressed against a wall, his hand around your throat. His pants were undone and... Well he was pressing against you with his... and he looked like he was about to kiss you but was interrupted."

"Hehe!" I couldn't suppress the laughter! That was too cute. How the hell am I going to explain myself?

"Uh huh. I'm sorry, go on."

"You said something about Shizuo-san being indecent and Kida said that you weren't innocent. Then he dragged me into a different room that was empty."

"Oh? And how did seeing Shizu-chan's hard on make you feel?"

He giggled a bit and continued. "That's the same thing Kida asked!"

I let out a chuckle. "Oh, but I'm sure he was only inches away from you when he asked, ne~?"

Mikado quieted.

"Right... He was sitting in a chair and pulled me to sit in his lap."

"He was giving you a handjob right? Asking you dirty questions about what you just saw with me and Shizu-chan? What were the questions? What did you answer?"

"How did you know?"

'Cause that's probably something I would do.

"Hehe, you are kind of cute. Now really, answer me!"

"Fine, fine. Yes he was... err... giving me a ...hand job." His voice lowered, letting only a whisper escape as he muttered the last word.

"He asked me things about how it made me feel to see Shizuo-san's 'big hard cock' and seeing the blood running from your mouths. He asked how it made me feel to see 'the all mighty Orihara-san with eyes...glazed and cheeks pinker than my tongue.' and also... the stuff on your lip... and the 'tent in your pants.'"

I couldn't hold in my laughter at Kida's choice of words and the way Mikado hesitated in saying them.

"You mentioned the blood from our mouths twice. Hehe! If he was asking all those questions... I can guarantee you it got him going, and what about you? How did you answer? Or was there more questions?"

Mikado giggled in agreement with me but began to reply.

"No, I didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Mention blood twice."

"Eh? Then what was 'the stuff on my lip?'"

Mikado didn't answer and I opened my eyes and turned to him.

"Umm..."

He stared hard at the ceiling as his hands clasped between his knees. A serious blush forming all over his face.

"Oh... Shizu-chan's... Haha! Did I really have some on my lips?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, that's embarrassing."

Well, no excuses now, he already knows just how close we got that night.

"He also asked me if I wanted Shizuo-san to touch me and stuff like that, all of which I answered no."

"Oh? But what did you answer to the questions about me? Hmmm?"

I really am too conceited for my own good.

"I'm sorry!" Mikado suddenly busted out and I fell off the couch laughing.

He feels guilty that he used my weakened state as fap material! Bwahaha, this kid really is too honest. I can't take it!

How cute! How disgustingly adorable!

After a few more moments of giggling, I collected myself back on to the couch and willed Mikado to continue his story.

"Umm... I'm not really sure how the rest of this will help you."

Tch, how sad! He's been brought out of his little flashback... well that's no fun.

"So then you two went back to your place and fucked, ne~? So, did you run into anyone on the way home?"

"No."

Mikado shifted again, turning his body to face me.

"Well, Kida bumped into someone on the way while trying to carry me."

"He carried you? And what did the person look like?"

"Yeah, on his back. I thought I'd be too heavy for him but he insisted."

And at the mention of a piggy back ride with a hard on, my whole body jolted with my own memory of the same. The way the friction tugged and teased me, and how I tortured the hell out of him.

Ugh.

I wanted him so much in that moment.

And right now... my body is reliving that same desire.

I'm so pathetic.

"It was a guy with a tattoo behind his ear. He didn't say anything, just watched us pass him after Kida apologized."

I've suddenly lost interest in everything this kid is saying... I need to go to bed. I need to forget. I can't want that stupid Neanderthal.

But I do.

So badly.

"Alright, well I think that's enough for tonight."

I wonder if I should try this kid. I need to take care of this... my body is burning... again.

I can't take it.

Deciding a kid is better than nothing, I moved over to sit next to him but he scooted further away, guarding his hands between his legs like before.

Ugh. I don't want to work for it. I just want Shizu-chan to jump me.

Take it, take it.

No. What am I saying?

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day; I'll do more research tomorrow."

I stood and turned to go up the stairs and to my bedroom.

"Oh, and there is a spare bedroom down the hall, first door on the left. You can sleep there. 'Night."

I continued on up the stairs and as soon as I was in my bedroom, I locked the door and dove into my bed.

My breaths were short and shallow but I tried to calm it. Unzipping my pants and releasing my erection, I gripped it and began stroking myself with thoughts of Shizuo in my head.

What am I doing with my life?

With my most hated enemy?

My mind is seriously faltering.

A few involuntary moans escaped before I realized that it was literally impossible. I couldn't get it. No matter how hard I stroked, no matter how tight I gripped or how fast I pumped... Nothing. It felt good but not enough.

It wasn't enough.

Okay, so maybe I just need to get more in the mood?

Pulling of my shirt... I stared down at the marks that Shizuo left on me, my free hand caressing the skin.

Still tugging and starting to get very frustrated, it felt better but still, not enough.

...am I becoming impotent?

It is true that Shizuo was the only one I've ever really gotten hard over.

Oh the irony...

What if it's only Shizuo?

Thinking of the night that we fucked, I started to stroke myself faster. I picked apart every perspective of the night, and before I knew it, I was almost there.

So close.

Using my nails, I traced every bruise, every scab, reliving the experience.

"Ngh!"

Releasing my free hand from my body, I used the back of it to cover my mouth as I pumped harder and felt the long awaited release.

"Uhnnn! Shizu...zu...cha...ngh!"

The building pain in my wrist and the taste of blood in my mouth surprised me but it helped me realize why it was suddenly easier to get off.

I had been biting my poor wrist the entire time...

Feeding off the pain...

Shizu-chan, you're right.

I'm a parasite.

* * *

**Ahh, nervous... Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
